To Love A Queen
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Garnet is finally queen of Alexandria and peace reigns at last. But one night, that is shaken when someone comes into the queens apartments and kidnaps her while also killing her king. Taken to a strange new land, Garnet must find a way to make friends among ninjas who know nothing of her land. Or do they? Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy IX. Only the new characters that were not in either the show or the game is mine. And if you don't like don't read but I would like some constructive criticism.

**Prologue**

The morning sun rose and with it a new day in Alexandria. Mothers work in kitchens cooking breakfast while shopkeepers are setting out their wares. Children are waking up to the smells of breakfast and they start their chores before school. While the town wakes up and starts the new day, in the castle, things are very different. It seems that the castle knows something that the town has yet to hear of. Soldiers are running frantically, searching for their charge while a healer does her best to save the life of her dying king.

The healer is almost out of her magic to completely heal the king. Tears start streaming down her face as she checks his vital spots with the last of her magic. She stood up and turned to the general near the door to the queens' chambers.

"My magic is drained," she explained. "I don't have as much as the queen, but I healed most of the king's major wounds. The main problem is that his main artery has been severed. I couldn't heal that. He has minutes left."

The general nodded while the healer moved to the back of the small bedroom near the window. The general kneeled down next to her king and sighed.

"Hardly a year has passed since this peace began," the general said looking down on her king. "And already tragedy has stuck us once again."

"I don't think this attack was random," the healer said looking at the sunrise out of the window.

"Why do you think that Lady Eiko?" the general asked looking at her.

Because the town went by unscathed," Lady Eiko explained. "The only person who was injured was the king. But most importantly, the only person missing, who is the symbol of this country's peace, is the queen. And no one knew of the attack until it was too late."

The general nodded and looked back down at the king. Tears started falling down her face as she watched her queen's beloved husband slowly drew nearer to death while she watched. But then the king's head slowly moved from side to side and a moan escaped his lips. The general stood up and bowed as the king opened his eyes and looked up at her. When he nodded o her, the general kneeled back down next to him.

"My king, I am glad to see you awake," the general said.

"General Beatrix, you know I am not your king," he rebuked.

General Beatrix shook her head and smiled. "Once a thief always a thief," she said. "You still haven't changed a bit even after you married my queen."

"Where is she?" the king asked.

General Beatrix looked away as more tears fell. She tried and failed to keep her voice from cracking as she told him, "She was already gone when we found you unconscious. I don't know where she is."

The king looked away toward the opposite wall trying to hide the pain and fear from the women. "She's done for," he whispered.

"What happened?" General Beatrix asked. When the king didn't reply, she spoke in a firmer voice, like a mother scolding her child. "Zidane Tribal, you may be the king by marriage only, but I am this country's general. It is my job to protect the royal family. One of them is missing. I need all the information you have on who took her and where."

The king looked back at General Beatrix and sighed. "It's too late to find her," he told her. "He came out of nowhere and struck fast. He had long black hair, ivory white skin, a slithery voice, and a sword that looked like a katana. But if he could beat me, she's a goner. I'll see her soon on the other side with our child."

"What?" Lady Eiko and General Beatrix said together.

"Yes. She's pregnant," King Zidane told them. "Three months in if I remember right."

King Zidane turned his head over to the wall again and winced in pain. General Beatrix and Lady Eiko looked at each other with shock and confusion. When their shock had dissipated, Lady Eiko took the General's place next to King Zidane and tried to get him to sleep.

"I don't need healing anymore, Eiko," King Zidane snapped.

"I'm not healing you," Lady Eiko explained. "I'm making you go to sleep."

"And then you're gonna heal me," King Zidane accused her.

"No I'm not," Lady Eiko replied softly. "I'm going to ease your passage."

"That's murder!" General Beatrix cried.

"Not if he's going to die anyway," Lady Eiko argued. "His blood has already started crushing his organs. He'll die slowly and painfully unless I help him. All I'm doing is putting him to sleep and then I'll going to ease his spirit into the next world."

While Lady Eiko was explaining, the king was slowly slipping into the world of sleep. With a little more concentration on Lady Eiko's part, King Zidane's breathing stopped. Lady Eiko checked his pulse and sighed.

"He's gone," Lady Eiko told General Beatrix.

"And so is the future of Alexandria."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. The only character's I own are those I make up and add in later. And if you don't like don't read but I would like some constructive criticism.

**Chapter 1**

**Conversation with a Goddess**

The beautiful queen of Alexandria was scared. She is the symbol of peace for Alexandria, and she is nowhere near her homeland. Her beloved king was wounded before she was taken and she is still away from him. She didn't know where she was, only that her captor placed her in comfortable apartments on a ship.

"My student will be here shortly," the man said before he left her. "He will meet you here."

'The man said his name was Orochimaru,' the queen thought. "Seems more like a snake to me.'

The queen stood up from the large bed as the door opened. A tall, black-haired man walked in and closed the door behind him. He stopped suddenly when he saw the queen standing in front of the bed looking at him.

"What are you doing in here?" the man asked her.

"Orochimaru told me to wait in here for his student," the queen answered him.

"I am his student," the man replied. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Pleased to meet you Sasuke, my name is Queen Garnet til Alexandros."

Just then, the door opened again. A tall man with long, black hair strode in as the door closed behind him. Garnet and Sasuke recognized him as Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru," Sasuke kneeled and bowed his head like he had been taught.

"Ah I see that you have met our royal guest Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

"Yes I have my lord," Sasuke replied.

"Good don't let her out of your sight. This is your new mission," Orochimaru directed him. "She's too precious to be left alone for too long." Orochimaru turned to Garnet. "How do you like your rooms my dear."

"They are satisfactory, thank you," Queen Garnet answered.

"Good. We shall be at our destination soon," Orochimaru explained. "Then we shall talk about your future with me." Garnet shivered as Orochimaru left the room closing the door behind him.

Turning to Sasuke, Garnet asked, "Do you know where he's taking us?"

Sasuke nodded. "To our main base in the Sound Village," Sasuke answered. "Once there no one will disturb us."

"Alright then," Garnet stated to climb into the bed when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

Garnet turned he head to him and smiled. "I'm going to bed," she answered. "I must recover my strength if I am to see my new home tomorrow."

"Whatever," Sasuke said and he stalked out of the room. Garnet still smiled as Sasuke closed the door behind him.

She climbed farther into the bed and let her head fall onto the big fluffy pillow. Garnet sighed as she opened her eyes and looked out into the night sky. The moon was full with no clouds around to block its rays. Garnet prayed out loud to the moon goddess, Selene. "Great Goddess, I do not know what you want of me, but please protect and guide me as I am brought to my new home." Mist slowly entered the room through the cracks in the window. Garnet followed the swirling mist with her eyes as it gathered into the center of the room. The mist started changing colors and solidifying into a tall, beautiful young woman. The woman was taller than Garnet, had long black hair that flowed to the ground like a cape. Her dress was a simple silver one like a nightgown with no design and length that covered her feet. And the woman's eyes were the darkest of purple. Garnet knew immediately who the mist woman was. She stood up from the bed and curtsied to her.

"I am honored by your presence Great Goddess Selene," Garnet said.

"Rise my daughter," Selene said to her. "You do not need to bow to me. I have heard your prayer."

"Did I say it wrong?" Garnet asked worriedly. One thing never to do, piss of a female goddess.

"No my daughter," Selene answered. "I came because of the prayer. I have been watching over you. And I have sad news to bring you. You're beloved Zidane is playing in my fields. He says he is sorry and he sends you his love."

Garnet sat down on the bed completely shocked. Her Zidane, dead? 'Not possible. But this is Selene," Garnet thought.

"I tell you sad news only to bring you good news," Selene explained. "Do not despair my daughter. The love you have for Zidane will never fade, but the love of another will blossom stronger than you believe possible. Don't get too comfortable with Orochimaru. Someone will free you."

"Who Great Goddess?" Garnet asked just as Selene started to disappear.

"You will know my daughter," Selene said her voice fading into the mist. "My mark will be on him."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FFIX. Only the characters I add in later. And if you don't like don't read but I would like some constructive criticism.

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams**

The goddess floated out of the room the same way she came in leaving Garnet alone. Garnet laid back down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She found herself floating though a thick fog. Garnet looked around and saw her Goddess, Selene, a little ways off from her motioning for her to join her.

"Welcome my daughter," Selene greeted her.

"Where am I?" Garnet asked. She looked around again and still only saw fog.

"This is my Land of Dreams," Selene explained. "Here I show my Chosen Ones parts of their future."

"Why me though?" Garnet asked. "I haven't done anything to merit being one of your Chosen Ones."

The goddess chuckled. "Your family have always been my special children. Every 100 years I choose my Chosen Ones from every family. From the royal family, I choose the one that shines the most out of all others. You may not have been born into the Alexandrian royal family, but you shone brighter than any in over two centuries."

Garnet nodded in understanding. "So what parts of the future do you show your Chosen Ones?"

"It depends on the person," Selene explained. "Let's say one person I chose wanted to see how rich they would become, I'd look into their future and show them. But if another wished to see the past, it's much easier." Seeing the confusion on Garnet's face, Selene smiled and continued. "If I showed someone a piece of their future more than once, they would see something different each time. But if I showed them the past more than once, it would be the same."

"Oh! Because the future can always change," Garnet said.

"Exactly," Selene confirmed. "The future changes depending on what path you are currently on. The past on the other hand, has already happened. Whether you like it or not the past can never be changed. Not even by me."

Garnet nodded. "I understand.

"That being said, what would you like to see?" the goddess asked.

Garnet thought for a moment. 'I know my past,' she thought to herself. 'But the future can change in an instant. Though she did say that I would be rescued. Might as well see who it is.' Outloud she answered, "I would like to see my rescuer please."

Selene smiled and the scenery instantly changed around them. They were no longer surrounded by fog, but in a crouded town. Garnet looked aound at the people. All their faces were blury and out of focus, except for two men. One of the men had a mark on his forhead that only Garnet could see. She looked closer at the mark and realized it was a cresent moon, the same symbol of the Goddess. Garnet looked at Selene who nodded the answer to the unspoken question. Garnet walked after the two men easily catching up to them to hear their conversation.

"Haku are you sure they will be here?" the older one said. He held a giant sword on his back and most of his face was bound up so you could only see his eyes, he had a tattoo on his left shoulder and a headband that wrapped sideways over the top of his head.

"Yes Master Zabuza," the younger one, named Haku, answered. "The ship should be here soon." Haku was several inches shorter than Zabuza though he looked more gentle than the older man. His face was childlike in appearance and he wore the same headband as his master only over his forehead rather than on his head.

Zabuza nodded but still looked as if he doubted his companion. "How do you know this goddess of yours isn't pulling you along her strings?" he boldly asked.

Haku only smiled and replied, "I spoke with her in my dreams. What she showed me is nothing to doubt." Zabuza only shook his head. The two men continued walking when they found an empty berth. "This is the one Selene showed me," Haku told Zabuza. "The ship will be here soon."

Zabuza only sighed and found a place to sit on a box that was not seen from the berth but gave full view of it. "And now we wait," he said solemnly.

Haku nodded and sat on the ground next to his master. "And now we wait."

"Time to wake up Your Majesty," Selene said. She led Garnet back to her body as Sasuke opened the door to Garnet's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy IX so be off of my butt. Sheesh no sense of humor.

**Chapter 3**

**Rescue**

Sasuke opened the door to Garnet's room hoping to find her already awake. "So much for that idea,"Sasuke whispered to himself when he found her still asleep. He walked ocer the the bed to wake the queen. "Your Majesty," he said aloud to her. "Time to go. Wake up!" Sasuke shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. To his surprise, Garnet's arm moved with lightning fast speen and hit him in the jaw catching him off guard and spinning him to the ground. Her eyes flew open and she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That hurt," Sasuke whined from the floor. He stood up and composed himself though he still rubbed his jaw.

"Then don't shake a woman awake," Garnet warned him.

Sasuke ignored her comment. "It's time to go Your Majesty," he said again.

Garnet only nodded, stood up, and followed Sasuke out of the room and into her future.

Haku woke Zabuza up when a ship had docked in the berth they were watching. His eyes were on the lookout for the beautiful girl from his dreams. "Look at the loading plank," Zabuza told him. Haku looked and almost gave himself a heart attack. He saw the most beautiful angel that he ever alid eyes on. Her long black hair was down to her waist and pulled back loosely into a clasp near the end of the strands, her white dress was stained a little bit, but it still fit her form perfectly, she wore a necklace that held a crystal that rested just over her heart, and a black cape flowed from her shoulders and dragged behind her obviously belonged to one of the ninjas that were guarding her.

"That's her then?" Zabuza asked noticing Haku's shocked gaze.

Haku shook his head to clear it and then nodded to Zabuza. "That is the queen," he explained. "She's even more beautiful now than in my dreams."

"Yay ya ya. Let's go," Zabuza said unenthused and rolling his eyes at Haku. "Time to rescue your queen." Haku nodded and moved silently behind his teacher.

Garnet walked in the middle of a group, her captors bodyguards surrounded her. She sighed. 'I hope Haku can get through this group,' Garnet thought. Before Sasuke brought her up onto the deck, he introduced her to, what he called, the Sound Ninja Four; Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. The only girl (though she had a very foul mouth, was Teyuya, the tall, fat man was named Jirobo, the two-headed man was Sakon and Ukon, and the spider-like man was Kidomaru. Now though, the Sound Ninja Four surrounded her in their usual corners. Orochimaru and Sasuke walked in front of them as they all walked down the loading plank. Out of the corner of her eye, Garnet saw Haku and Zabuza move out of eye and earshot of them. 'Please hurry,' Garnet though desperately.

Never faultering in her steps, Garnet walked on with her captors as chaos erupted around them. Women grabbed their children and ran screaming as they recodnized the group entering their harbor. During the confusion, Zabuza came running at Orochimaru wielding his huge sword.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said turning to him. "Take care of this one."

Sasuke nodded and drew his katana as Zabuza came closer to them. Sasuke's katana blocked Zakuza's sword as they clashed together. Sasuke buckled under the weight of the larger sword. Zabuza smiled and shoved Sasuke backwards and charged again slashing as he went.

When Zabuza attacked, the Sound Ninja Four huddled closer to Garnet so she could not escape. As they moved closer to her they also moved closer to a wall corner where they could see all around them. Out of the corner of her eye, Garnet saw Haku make his way toward her. Meeting her gaze, Haku motioned for her to come to him. Garnet nodded and looked for a way out. Teyuya wasn't paying attention to her charge and was shoved off of her feet when Garnet pushed past her and ran hard toward Haku. Haku caught her in his arms and immediately jumped onto the nearest roof and ran toward his hideout.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto no matter how much I may want to. I only own the plot lines and the few characters that I will make later on. R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Misunderstanding**

Haku continued to jump over the roofs of the village with Garnet in his arms. When he was sure that no one had followed them, Haku jumped off of the roof and landed into an empty alleyway. He set Garnet down on her feet and stepped away from her allowing her space to stretch.

"I thank you Haku," Garnet said regally. "You saved my life."

"You are most welcome Your Majesty," Haku replied bowing to her.

Garnet smiled at him. "Where are we off to now?" she asked.

"My master and I have a hideout on the outskirts of this village," Haku explained. "We've been waiting for you to arrive."

Garnet blushed and turned her head away from him so he wouldn't notice. Though for a ninja, he noticed everything about her. He noticed her long hair and the way it shown in the sun; he noticed her dress, though dirty as it may be, framed around her body and her curves; and he also noticed the subtle way she hid her stomach from his gaze. 'I wonder if she's hurt there and doesn't want to burden me,' Haku thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Are you hurt at all Your Majesty?"

Garnet looked at him, puzzled. "No. I'm fine," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you were hiding your stomach," Haku explained. "I thought you might have been hurt there."

"Oh," Garnet said sadly. She opened the cloak and showed him her growing belly.

"What's so wrong with your stomach?" Haku asked.

"I'm already pregnant Haku," Garnet explained. "I'm four months in."

"Oh," Haku said turning away from her. Garnet also turned from him ashamed of herself.

"Don't be sad my children."

Garnet and Haku both turned to look between them as the Goddess descended in smoke and materialized in from of them. Garnet curtsied while Haku bowed to the Goddess. "Stand up straight my dears," she said smiling. "There is no need to bow to me." Both straightened and looked at their Goddess. "Why are you so sad Sarah?" the Goddess asked.

Garnet shocked at the use of her true name, replied, "How can I be with Haku when my first child is not his?"

"That question is not for me to answer," Selene looked at the man in question and continued, "The question he needs to answer is will he feel threatened by your child that was fathered by another man."

Haku looked away, ashamed at himself. 'Of course she already has a husband,' he thought. 'She is a queen. She will already have a husband and king that grew up knowing how to help her rule her country and to help her get her heir. I was foolish to think that Selene chose her for me. Someone else was already chosen for her.' Garnet looked at Haku meeting his gaze, hope evident in her eyes. When his gaze met hers however, she saw sadness in his gaze, diminishing her hope. "It is apparent that she has already chosen another for her heart Goddess," Haku answered, his voice hard and void of emotion. "I will not compete with a man who already had taken her as his bride. When she returns home, she will return to him and I shall remain here."

Garnet shook her head in disbelief at his words. She backed away from him slowly, then turned and bolted away from them as fast as she could, tears streaming from her eyes, and her heart slowly breaking under the strain from the last day. Haku was about to run after her when Selene stopped him.

"Before you go after her, there is someone you should meet," Selene said. Haku nodded as another cloud of smoke appeared next to Selene. The smoke shaped itself into a man about the same age as Haku but with blond hair pulled back into a small pony-tail, and a blond tail behind him. He was dressed as a noble would for bed in a loose dark tunic and dark baggy shorts.

"Who is this?" Haku asked.

"My name is Zidane Tribal," the ghost said. "While I was alive, I had the privilege to know an extraordinary woman. I traveled with her, fell in love with her, married her, became her king, and had the happy news that she was carrying my child. But on one awful night, my wife was captured and I lost my life. The goddess Selene found me wondering the spirit world. She made me a lower God so that I could watch my beloved widow raise my child with another man at her side. Selene has shown me the future, and my beloved widow, right now at least, is in danger because of one man's wrong thoughts."

Haku thought, taking in Zidane's story. Noticing a missing part in his story, Haku said, "You were Garnet's husband."

Zidane nodded sadly. "Yes I was," he answered. "I was charged with protecting Garnet from both her mother and from my brother. Her mother was betrayed and killed by my brother as Garnet watched. Then Garnet ascended her throne at the age of just 16. The night before her coronation, my brother attacked Alexandria in hopes of gaining a power that was hidden inside the castle. The power, known as Alexander, called to be summoned by Lady Eiko, Garnet's sister, and Garnet herself. Needless to say, Alexander was defeated and the palace and most of the city was in ruins.

Because of the trials of the past few days, Garnet lost her voice. We spirited her from Alexandria to the neighboring kingdom of Lindblum, where we thought that she would recover. She didn't. Needing to find my brother and stop him from carrying out his plans, we traveled more, trying to find his true identity, but were unsuccessful.

We went back to Alexandria, where, Garnet regained her voice after seeing the people of Alexandria reconstruct the palace and their homes. We traveled again, this time finding my brother, and the roots of where we were truly from. We found out how to get to that place, which was a planet called Terra. Kuja followed us. I was lured away from Bran Bal, where we found soulless beings and only one other like me called Mikoto. The leader of them, Garland, lured me to Pandemonium, where he tried to take my soul away as well. I had become too independent for his liking. With the help of Garnet and our friends, I regained my soul and fought Garland. We defeated him. Then Kuja came and tranced. He destroyed our home planet while we tried to get every Terran off the planet and back to Gaia. Kuja created a place called Memoria, which the group traveled to in order to defeat him.

After we did defeat my brother, and the next opponent who called himself, Necron, we were transported by my brother out of Memoria and near the tree in which the entrance resided. I saved my brother that day. I admit that it was foolish of me to save the man who had destroyed the place that I had been searching for my entire life, and had destroyed the place my love had ruled over, but he was my brother and I thought that if I saved him, he would be grateful and that he would change his ways. Needless to say I was wrong. After I saved him from the tree, he left cursing me. I let him go and returned to Alexandria and to Garnet. The rest of the story you know."

Haku nodded in understanding. "I see," he said contemplating. "Then she is a widow with no one to help her raise her little one."

Zidane nodded sadly. "You must hurry though," he said quickly. "She's in danger. Not just from her grief but from others as well."

Haku nodded and ran in the direction that Garnet went. After the first turn, he stopped not knowing which way she went. Zidane floated up next to him. "Follow me," he said and floated away from Haku not giving him a chance to reply. Haku followed dutifully all the while thinking, 'I hope she's ok."

Garnet ran until she was out of breath. Then she noticed that she had turned into a dead end. She turned around and was about to start back, when she froze. At the mouth of the alley, four men stood barring her path. They were not ninja; she knew that because they wore no headband. These men were just men looking for someone to bully. They found someone alright. But they didn't know about her. "Stay away from me!" she yelled as they started walking towards her.

"No need to be like that honey," one of the men said the words coming out of his mouth slowly. "We are just looking to have some fun."

"No! Stay away from me!" Garnet yelled again. She backed up until her back was against the wall, panic rising in her chest. A glow emanated from the crystal she wore around her neck blinded the men into staying just ten feet from her. A sweet but icy voice rang in Garnet's mind. 'Summon me,' it said. Garnet nodded and rose to her full height. "Shiva, Goddess of the Ice, help me in my time of need," Garnet said her crystal glowing even whiter. "Shiva I summon you!"

Light sprang from the crystal and formed a beautiful woman. She looked like she was made of ice. "Diamond Dust!" Garnet called. Shiva gave her the tiniest of nods. She rose above the men like she was floating. Snow started to fall from where she was onto the ground surrounding and covering the men. The snow quickly turned to ice as giant icicles rose from them piercing each man. The icicles shattered and the men fell to their deaths where they had once stood before. Shiva returned to her place beside Garnet. "Thank you my friend," Garnet said. "You may return now." Shiva nodded again. Another burst of light from the crystal enveloped Shiva and disappeared as quickly as it had come. The light diminished altogether from the crystal leaving Garnet alone in the alley with ice surrounding her exit.

Suddenly, Garnet's legs felt like mush, and her head started spinning. She faintly heard someone yell out her name as she fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. Only a couple characters I do own. But none of them will be seen for many chapters. R&R please.

Chapter 5

Misunderstanding Understood

Haku ran as fast as he could to keep up with Zidane's ghost. "For a ninja you run really slow," Zidane said teasing Haku.

Haku ignored him and kept running the way Zidane was floating. 'She ran a long way,' Haku thought. 'Did I hurt her that much?' He had no time to ponder this as he heard a very high pitched scream. "Garnet!" he yelled. Haku picked up his pace, Zidane floating just ahead of him going faster as well. It was all he could manage to stay in front of Haku to lead him to Garnet. 'Hold on Garnet,' Haku thought desperately. 'Please hold on.'

When Haku and Zidane entered the alleyway, they saw Garnet barely holding on to consciousness. She started to fall as Haku raced over the ice to grab her. "Garnet!" he yelled. He caught her just before she hit the concrete.

Zidane surveyed the damage around them. "This looks like Shiva's work," he said.

"Shiva?" Haku asked confused.

"Shiva is one of Garnet's summons," Zidane explained. "She is the queen if the Ice. Garnet's other summons include: Bahamut, King of the Dragons; Rumah, the Thunder god; Atomos, the Dark Abyss; Ifrit, the fire beast; Leviathan, the Water Demon; Ark, the Abomination; and Odin, the Warrior. Garnet can summon any of them when she pleases, though she tries not to unless she's in danger, or when the power overtakes her conscious. Right now though since most of her strength goes to the baby, she only has enough energy to summon one eidolon as they are called. When she does, she loses consciousness as she has now. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Haku nodded in understanding, his eyes taking in Garnet's sleeping face. He hugged her closer to his chest as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Zidane continued, "Don't let her summon anymore of her eidolons, she will be weaker each time she does and her strength needs to go to the baby until it is born."

"She won't," Haku promised.

"Thank you," Zidane smiled. "It makes me happy knowing that she will be taken care of."

Haku semi-bowed to Zidane. "What of her country?" he asked. "My world is no place for one with her power."

Zidane contemplated with that idea. "I agree," he said at last. "When she's able to travel, put her on a ship and take her home. This world is too dangerous for a gentle soul such as hers."

"I will," Haku promised. "I will take her there myself."

"Good," Zidane said. "Now I must go. Take care of Sarah."

"Wait!" Haku said quickly as Zidane started to disappear. "Why do you call her Sarah?"

"That is her true name," Zidane answered his voice sounding as if from far away. "Her true home is not Alexandria, but the ruins of Madain Sari. There she was named Sarah. The rest, another will tell you later. Farewell." Haku watched as Zidane disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing up, he held Garnet closer to him, and leapt onto the nearest roof and ran toward his hideout.

'Where is that boy?' Zabuza thought grimly. 'He should have been here before me with the little queen.' For several hours Zabuza waited for Haku's arrival. Finally, after five hours of waiting, the front door opened revealing Haku carrying a sleeping Garnet. "What happened?" Zabuza asked standing up from his spot on the chair in the front room.

"There was a misunderstanding," Haku said vaguely.

Zabuza nodded and opened up the door to Haku's bedroom. Haku passed him and placed Garnet gently under the covers of his twin bed. He walked out of the dark room behind Zabuza and silently closed the door. Haku followed Zabuza into the small living room and sat down on the couch while Zabuza sat in his chair facing Haku.

Zabuza sighed. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Quickly, Haku told him what happened after the fight had started. How Garnet had escaped the Sound Ninja Four, their misunderstanding in the alley, talking to the Goddess, Garnet running away, Zidane's story, Zidane leading him to Garnet, Zidane's explanation about Garnet's powers, and finally bringing her back to the hideout to rest. Zabuza was silent as he took all the information in. After a few moments of thought, he said, "I agree with Zidane. A person like her has no business in our world. But if Orochimaru found her world once, there's a good chance he could go back there again."

Haku nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Zabuza thought for another moment. "Until Orochimaru, or the man in charge of him is killed, she won't be safe anywhere," he mused. "I hate to even suggest this, but we will need help to defeat him."

"We'll need to start on the road then," Haku said standing up and stretching his arms up above his head.

"Why do you say that?" Zabuza asked also standing up. Haku knew he was smiling even though he couldn't see it from behind his mask.

"If we need help to defeat Orochimaru," Haku explained. "Then we need to ask the one village that has everything against him. And there's only one village with the power we need to defeat him and to possibly keep Garnet safe until he is killed."

Zabuza nodded in agreement with Haku's assessment. "Let's just hope that Konoha isn't still upset about that deal in the Land of Waves," he said. "That will make negotiations a little difficult."

Haku winced and strode silently into his bedroom. He silently shut the door as he turned around to check on the queen. He was surprised to find her sitting up on the bed and staring at him.

"I guess you heard all that right?" Haku asked.

Garnet nodded and put her head in her hands to stifle her sobs. Haku quickly sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Garnet moved to sit in his lap and cuddled closer to him. He held her close to his chest as she sobbed. When her sobs got quieter, she looked up at him and asked, "Why must people always die?"

"It's the way of our world," Haku explained.

"But I'm not from your world," she said. "Why must they die in my name?"

Haku sighed. "Because you are precious to us," he explained. "We want to keep you safe. Tight now we can't do that if Orochimaru is on our tail. Tomorrow we will go to Konohagekure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and ask their help in defeating Orochimaru and in keeping you, and ultimately, their village, safe."

"Why would they help us?"

"They will because Orochimaru killed their 3rd Hokage," Haku continued. "He was their leader and former teacher of their current Hokage. I'm sure they'll help us. Garnet nodded and yawned. "Time for you to go to bed," Haku said teasingly. Garnet climbed under the covers and laid her head down on the pillow. Haku climbed in behind her and held her close to his body. Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

Chapter 6

A Deal with the Hokage

The next morning, Garnet woke up and couldn't remember where she was. She looked around the room and stood up from the bed. 'This isn't my room at the palace,' she thought. Before she took one step away from the bed, she heard movement coming from under the bed covers next to where she had been laying moments before. Then all the memories from the previous day came rushing back to her. From her capture at the palace to her falling asleep next to Haku. Garnet smiled and climbed back into bed careful as to not wake her slumbering partner.

But her slumbering partner was already awake. "Are you awake Your Highness?" he asked.

"I am," Garnet replied. "How long have you been up Haku?"

Haku emerged from under the blankets sitting up as he did so. "Long enough to see the sun rise," Haku answered.

Garnet nodded and sat up. She looked down at herself inspecting her clothes and almost laughed. She was still in her white dress from the night she was abducted. Her necklace was still around her neck but the pendant was missing. Garnet took off the necklace and found the pendant. She put the necklace back on with the large crystal dangling in front of her chest. Noticing that her dress was dirty beyond repair, she turned to Haku and asked, "Is there somewhere where I can get some new clothes?"

Haku thought for a moment. "There should be a store in Konohagekure that sells clothes," he answered. "But Master Zabuza and I don't have much money."

"Oh," Garnet said. "Alright," Garnet stood up and walked over to Haku's side of the bed. "Can we have some breakfast then?"

Haku smiled and led Garnet out of the small bedroom. Out in the main room, Zabuza was already there cooking breakfast.

"That smells good," Garnet commented.

"Thanks," Zabuza said gruffly. Outside of the kitchen there was a small table. Haku sat down in the chair closest to the kitchen and motioned for Garnet to sit beside him. She sat down as Zabuza fill three plates full of food and placed two of them down on the table. Zabuza sat opposite of Haku with his own plate and started eating. Garnet looked down at her plate and shrugged internally. She wasn't used to the strange food that adorned her plate, but nevertheless she ate her food graciously and thanked Zabuza as he picked up her empty plate when she was done. He put the dishes in the sink and sat back down at the table.

"We will leave for Konohagekure soon," Zabuza stated.

Garnet and Haku nodded. "Who will reason with the Hokage?" Haku asked. "If she knows about what happened in Wave country, she might not listen to us."

"I will," Garnet answered. "She will have to listen to me."

"Not necessarily," Zabuza said. "Their new leader is tough. She has a bad temper with a love of gambling. The only way to make the deal is to bargain with her."

Garnet nodded. "I can do that," she said.

"Let's go," Zabuza said. He stood up, grabbed his sword from next to the door, and walked out of the house with Garnet and Haku following closely behind him, after Garnet quickly grabbed and put on the large cloak she had on the day before.

Haku and Zabuza took to the trees, Garnet on Haku's back. They stopped every so often so Garnet could relieve herself and stretch. She never complained throughout the trip. The group kept a strict pace and cut the three-day journey down to one day. They walked through the gates under the cover of darkness, getting past the guards quickly.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Garnet whispered.

"At a hotel," Haku replied just as softly. He set her on her feet and followed Zabuza to a small hotel.

Haku went up to the clerk and asked for two rooms. Zabuza kept himself hidden so he couldn't be recognized as Haku bargained with the clerk. An agreement was made, and Haku handed one key to Zabuza and led the way up to the rooms.

"Good night Master Zabuza," Haku said opening the door to his and Garnet's room. Zabuza grunted in response and went into his own room. Haku smiled and closed the door to his room.

Garnet had taken off the cloak and her shoes and had climbed under the bed covers. Haku smiled when he saw that she was already asleep when he climbed in next to her. He held her close and fell asleep content.

The next morning, Haku woke up to Zabuza knocking on the door. "Time to get up Haku," Zabuza said.

"Alright," Haku replied. Haku nudged Garnet awake softly. "Time to get up Your Highness."

Garnet groaned and moved around on the bed. "You don't have to call me that you know," she said tiredly.

Haku chuckled as Garnet climbed out of the bed and grabbed for her shoes. "What do you want me to call you then?" he asked.

Garnet thought for a moment. "Call me Dagger in public. When we're in private just call me Garnet or Dagger whichever you prefer."

"Alright Dagger," Haku said smiling.

A knock came at the door again startling Garnet. "Are you two ready yet?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah," Haku replied. "We're just getting our shoes on."

"Hurry up," Zabuza said impatiently. "We need to move. The longer we wait, the faster the Leaf ninja will be here."

Haku and Garnet quickly put on their shoes and walked out of the room, Garnet quickly putting on the black cloak again. The cloak covered her small belly and her white dress which would have gathered quick attention from the locals. Garnet followed Haku down the stairs where they met Zabuza. "Let's go," he said gruffly. They stepped out onto the busy street.

"Stay close to me," Haku told Garnet. "It's easy to get lost here."

Garnet nodded before grabbing his hand. Haku stiffened a little but recovered quickly giving her hand a little squeeze. Both of them followed behind Zabuza. Zabuza suddenly stopped and looked around. "Split up," he whispered without moving his lips. "The jonin have found us. Get her to the Hokage. Don't wait for me."

Haku nodded and moved away from Zabuza pulling Garnet along with him. Haku led Garnet through several crowded streets making their way towards the Hokage Tower. He picked up the pace a little bit when he noticed that a few chunin were following them. "Climb on," he said to Garnet. She climbed onto his back when he stopped walking. When she was settled, Haku started running towards the Tower. He burst past the guards at the entrance, ran up all the stairs, and pounded on the Hokage's door.

"Come in," a woman said impatiently.

Haku walked in, set Garnet down, and closed the door behind him. He stood in from of the door and nodded to Garnet that it was her turn.

"What is this?" a woman behind a desk asked. She had very blond hair pulled back into two ponytails. Sitting in front of the desk was a pink haired girl who was glaring daggers that promised death.

"Haku?" the pink haired girl asked still glaring. "From the Land of Waves?"

Haku nodded and the pink haired girl stood up fast and moved in front of the desk shielding the blond woman. "You will not hurt my Hokage," she said angrily.

"We didn't come for that," Garnet said quickly.

"Oh?" the pink haired girl asked skeptically. "I have a hard time believing that after the attempted Mizukage assassination and the Land of Waves incident with Tazuna."

"Those are for Master Zabuza to answer," Haku said. "We come asking for your help."

"Help!" the girl's temper exploded. "What makes you think you'll get our help? Don't forget that you tried to kill us while you were trying to kill Tazuna!"

"Sakura!" the woman behind the desk yelled getting the girls' attention.

"Hai shisou?" Sakura asked her eyes never leaving Garnet and Haku.

"Let them speak," the woman ordered.

"Hai shisou," Sakura said slowly. She moved from her position in front of the desk to a spot next to the blond woman behind the desk.

"Speak girl," the Hokage ordered. "What are you here for?"

"Your help Lady Hokage," Garnet started. She told her everything that had happened in the last few days from how Orochimaru had kidnapped her from her country to coming to Konohagekure. The only thing she didn't tell was the visits from the Goddess.

When Garnet finished, Lady Hokage though for a moment. "If what you're saying is true, then we must help you," the Hokage said. "But I'm not sure if you are telling the truth."

Garnet sighed. "I'm not supposed to summon in my condition Lady Hokage," she explained. "It could damage my child."

"I wasn't going to suggest that," the Hokage said quickly. "I was going to see if you truly are who you say you are."

Garnet cocked her head to the side in confusion. "How?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check on the health of your baby," the Hokage answered.

Garnet's eyes widened in horror. She placed both of her hands protectively over her small bump and back away from the Hokage. "Why do you ask?" Garnet asked cautiously.

"Well, if you've summoned before, there might be something wrong with the child," she explained. "I just want to check to make sure that there is nothing wrong."

Garnet still skeptical, nodded. The Hokage stood up and walked over to stand in front of Garnet. Garnet saw a green glow emit from the older woman's hands. Panic stricken, Garnet moved back quickly into Haku's waiting arms. "You're not going to hurt my child!" Garnet said dangerously. A white light enveloped Garnet. "I came here for your help to get back home safely not to put my child in danger just because you don't believe my story," Garnet said softly her voice betraying her anger and hurt.

"Garnet calm down," Haku said softly in her ear. "Summoning now won't help us."

Garnet looked into Haku's eyes and nodded. The white light slowly ebbed back into the crystal around Garnet's neck. Her balance staggered for a bit then Garnet regained her composure and continued to glare at the Hokage.

"Congratulations," the Hokage said happily. "You passed my test."

"Test?" Garnet asked.

"Forgive me Your Majesty," the Hokage bowed. "I had to make sure that you weren't a hoax."

"That is quite alright Lady Hokage," Garnet said. "Please don't do that again though. I can't always control when I summon."

"I'll make a note of that," the woman said. She walked back and sat behind her desk.

"So will you help us fight Orochimaru?" Haku asked.

"Yes we will help you," she answered. "And we will provide protection for the visiting monarch until Orochimaru and whoever he is working for is stopped.

Garnet nodded, happy that she accomplished getting the Hokage on their side. "Who shall keep me company while I am here?" she asked.

"My apprentice, Sakura Haruno, shall be in charge of protecting you," the Hokage answered. "She is a strong kunoichi with a vast medical knowledge. Another group shall also be with you as well. All are trained and will do whatever it takes to keep you safe during your stay." The pink haired girl bowed deeply to Garnet.

"Forgive me for my sharp tongue earlier," Sakura apologized.

"You are forgiven Sakura," Garnet said. "I would be honored to have you and your team accompany me during my stay here."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Sakura bowed again.

"Sakura, show our royal guest to our 'special' quarters," the Hokage ordered.

"Hai shisou," Sakrua agreed. "What about our other two guests?"

"We will need their help against Orochimaru," she answered. "I will have Shizune call off the ANBU and send them to me as well as your team. Haku, find Zabuza and bring him here as well."

"Hai Lady Tsunade," Haku bowed. He leaned forward to whisper in Garnet's ear. "I'll see you again soon Dagger. Be careful."

"You too Haku," Garnet whispered back.

Haku bowed again and left through the door, leaving Garnet alone with the two kunoichi.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Guards**

"Sakura, take our royal guest to her quarters," Tsunade reiterated. "And please get her some new clothes."

"Hai shisou," Sakura bowed to the Hokage then motioned for Garnet to follow her.

"One more thing Lady Hokage," Garnet said. "Orochimaru will know my name if he looks for me. And if he says my name to any of his spies, they will look for someone of my name or of any name that sounds out of place here."

Tsunade nodded. "That makes sense," she agreed. "Unless you are in private you be known as Amaya Michiyo, Sakura's second cousin. That will explain her presence around you and most of your guards are friends of hers so that will explain everything."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Garnet bowed. Garnet and Sakura left the office and exited the building.

The trip to Garnet's residence was made in relative silence. The only sound heard was from Garnet's shoes hitting the pavement and the people around them.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned toward the loud voice and chuckled. "Hey Naruto," she replied. A boy Sakura's age ran up to Sakura and stopped right in front of her. He was wearing a black and orange outfit with a black headband around his head. He also had the blondest hair Garnet had ever seen. 'His hair is blonder than Zidane's,' she thought in amazement.

"Who's this Sakura?" Naruto asked motioning to Garnet.

"This is my cousin, Amaya Michiyo," Sakura lied. "Amaya, this is my first teammate Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleased to meet you Naruto," Garnet said bowing her head marginally. Naruto gave Sakura an inquisitive look but shrugged it off.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants you in her office now," Sakura said quickly knowing his look. "She has a new mission for you. Why don't you go up there and then we can talk in a bit with my cousin."

"Alright Sakura," Naruto said. "I'll see you in a bit then. Bye Sakura. Bye Amaya." Naruto ran off toward the tower leaving the girls alone.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, we are almost to our destination," she said to Garnet.

Their destination was a building with the same symbol above the door as was on Sakura's back. They entered the building, took off their shoes, and made their way through the building up a flight of stairs to a room. "This is my bedroom," Sakura explained. "There is no safer place, besides with the Hokage, than here." Garnet nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed. "May I ask you something Your Grace?"

"Sure," Garnet replied. "And you don't have to call me that, just Garnet is fine."

"Alright Garnet, why are you with Haku and Zabuza?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"I'm not entirely sure," Garnet replied. "My Goddess chose Haku and me for something and that something needs to be done with us together. I don't know what that is. I only know that he is a sweet man that would do nothing to hurt me or my child."

"And the child is not his?" Sakura asked.

Garnet shook her head. "No," she answered. "My child is from my former king. But on the night I was captured, he died from his wounds inflicted by Orochimaru. The child will never see their true father, but if Haku wishes it, he can be the father in his place. From my knowledge, Zidane has blessed our union, but I don't know if Haku would be comfortable in my world. It is nothing like this place. There are no ninjas. As it is, there is only one other with my summoning abilities. We don't summon the same creatures, but still. We are the last of our village besides for my child. I don't know if he would want that."

Sakura sat down beside Garnet and sighed. "Haku is already an outcast here because he is with Zabuza," she explained. "My aggression towards him is because of his past. When I was a genin, a low level ninja, my team and I were sent to the Wave Country to protect a bridge builder. At the time, the country was being overrun by an evil man named Gato. "That must have been a scary trip."

"Not really. I was left alone for the most part. Orochimaru only visited me twice and Sasuke the same amount. Neither was with me for very long.". He had hired Zabuza to kill the bridge builder, Tazuna so the bridge would never be completed. If not for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, he would have succeeded. As it is, Zabuza turned on his employer and killed him after Haku had 'died' protecting him from Kakashi-sensei's attack. I'm not sure how they survived. We buried both bodies on a hill overlooking the village."

"Ah," Garnet said taking in all the information. Garnet looked around the bedroom. On the walls were posters and pictures. One picture caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to it passing the bed and the desk next to the window. The picture held a younger Sakura, and three other people. One was a younger version of the blond boy Naruto and one that looked like a younger version of the dark apprentice of Orochimaru. Sakura noticed the picture Garnet was looking at and went to stand next to her.

"That was my genin team," Sakura explained. She pointed to each person as she said their name. "Me with longer hair, Naruto with that silly grin of his, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke defected from the village and now is with Orochimaru. No one has seen him in three years."

"I've seen him," Garnet said looking at the frowning boy. "He was with me on the ship. I actually got to hit him in the face for jerking me awake."

Sakura laughed at the thought of Sasuke getting smacked by Garnet. "That must have been a scary trip."

"Not really. I was left alone for the most part. Orochimaru only visited me twice and Sasuke the same amount. Neither was with me for very long," Garnet explained.

"Sakura!" a woman's voice came from downstairs. "You have a guest!"

"Send him up Mom!" Sakura called back. She opened the door then moved out of the way as Naruto barged into her room startling Garnet while Sakura shook her head at his antics.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Is what true Naruto?" Sakura asked with fake sweetness. She closed the door shoving Naruto out of the way so she could.

"Do we have to protect a queen from the snake and teme?" Naruto asked quickly not noticing Garnet.

"Yes Naruto," Sakura answered. "Orochimaru did kidnap an actual queen and now that we have her he will come back for her."

"And when he does," Garnet added startling the blond ninja. "He will have more forces and who knows what else because of his employer. We don't even know who that is or what they want with me besides for my ability to summon."

Naruto bowed to the queen having been told to be on his best behavior with her. "Your Grace, excuse me, I didn't know you were there," Naruto said unfamiliar with the words. Garnet noticed and giggled a little.

"There is no need to be so formal with me Naruto," Garnet said. "Surely Lady Hokage told you my new name that I am to be called while I am here?"

"Of course Your Grace… Ow!" Naruto started but was stopped by a smack on the head by Sakura.

"Naruto knock it off!" Sakura said angrily. "Go wait with the others! I need to get Garnet new clothes before she meets them." She shoved Naruto out the door slamming it in his face as she did so. Turning to Garnet she said, "You are about the same size as me so my clothes should fit you for now." Sakura walked over to her closet and opened it up revealing much of the same clothes that she already wore; red shirts with the white circle on the back, pink short skirts, and extra boots. "Hmm. The boots will work but I don't think having the same exact outfit would help. I'll go ask my mom and see what she has. Be right back." With that, Sakura left the room and Garnet alone. She looked out the window at the bright blue sky and sighed.

'Things have gotten so complicated,' she thought. I was supposed to announce my pregnancy today at the meeting with Eiko and Beatrix.' She rubbed her stomach gently and lovingly still looking out the window. 'Now they might never know until I get home. And who knows when that will be. Beatrix might not even think of looking me and take up the throne herself. She might even start a war with the wrong people to blame for Zidane's death and my capture.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura came back in and closed the door startling her.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Sakura asked.

Garnet shook her head. "No I was just thinking of what could be going on at home," she explained.

"Alright, my mother gave me some of her clothes from when she was pregnant with me," Sakura said laying the bundle in her arms down on the bed. "She was also the same size as we are so they should fit you." She laid the shirts down in a separate pile from the pants and stepped back so Garnet could look and decide what she wanted to wear.

The pants were plain black ones with a tie around the middle that went down to Garnet's ankles. All of them were the same with no special design on any of them. "May I take more than one so that I may have clean clothes?" Garnet asked.

Sakura nodded. "That's why I brought so many," she explained. "In case we have to move you you'll have the necessary items already at hand. I have a bag that we can put them in. Also there are bras and underwear too." Garnet nodded and picked up one of the shirts. It was a maternity shirt that crossed in front over the boobs and tied around the back leaving the lower stomach loose but not exposed. The pattern was the same as Sakura's shirts, red with a white circle on the back.

"What is the white circle?" Garnet asked.

"The circle is our clan symbol," Sakura explained. "Wearing it signifies that you are a part of the clan and therefore subject to its rules. Don't worry though. You have permission to wear it without having to deal with any of the punishments. No one really knows what it signifies anymore. The information was lost many generations ago."

Garnet nodded in understanding. She looked back down at the shirts and separated them into two different piles. One pile was one color; reds, blacks, or purples. The other shirts were laced in a separate pile to go back to Sakura's mother. "I'll take these back and get a bag so we can put these away," Sakura said. "Go ahead and change into what you wish and then we will leave to meet the others." Sakura left again and Garnet grabbed the red shirt, a pair of pants, underwear, and a pair of Sakura's boots. She undid the cloak letting the heavy material slide to the floor in a heap. Next to come off was her dress. She undid the clasp behind her neck that held the dress up and let that slide to the ground as well until she was standing in nothing but her necklace. She put on the clothes she chose out tying the sash on the shirt as Sakura opened the door and walked in with a small black bag in her hands. "My mother's clothes fit you well," she commented.

"Thank you," Garnet replied. She sat on the bed and proceeded to put on the shoes when she remembered that it wasn't proper to wear shoes in the house. She set them down again and looked up at Sakura. Sakura was packing the rest of the clothes in the bag not noticing what Garnet was doing. She zipped up the bag and put it at the end of her bed then turned to face Garnet.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Garnet nodded. "Then let's go. The others are waiting for us." Garnet followed Sakura out of the bedroom and to the front door. They left the compound and made their way through the markets weaving a path through the villagers. Sakura led the way out of the market and into a grassy plain with three posts in the center. No one was in sight.

"Is this where we are meeting them?" Garnet asked looking around.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "This is one of our many training grounds. It's out of the way for some but quite easy to secure. The others should be here soon."

A few moments later, a group of ninja appeared in the clearing wearing dark cloaks and a few of them had masks on. They all bowed to Garnet as one and raised themselves when she bowed r head back in return. Sakura was at her side in an instant to provide names for the group.

"This is Kakashi Hatake," she explained. "He is our leader as well as ANBU member which is why he is wearing a mask. Next is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga also ANBU rank, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, and Naruto." The ninjas nodded when their names were called and Sakura took her place next to Kakashi. When she was settled, Garnet spoke with courage and determination that befitted one of her rank and standing.

"As all of you know, my name is Garnet," she said. "Since no one else here knows my name, Lady Hokage has deemed fit to give me a new one for the duration of my stay. She gave me the name, Amaya Michiyo, Sakura's second cousin. From now on unless we are sure no one is around or listening, that is what I shall be called. That way if Orochimaru hires people to find me, they will look for someone with a different name. Only you, Lady Hokage, my rescuers, and my would-be captors need to know my true identity.

With that being said, you must know of my powers. I can summon a few monsters at will. But in my current condition, summoning them too often could damage the child I am carrying. If I start to glow white, one of you must stop me. That is the sign that I am summoning one of the eidolons that I command.

Also, for the guarding situation, it would seem weird if a big group is surrounding one person daily. With that in mind, I would like to propose that we have groups of three with me every time I leave the Haruno compound. The groups would need to change on a daily basis to eradicate suspicion. I will leave it up to you to decide that."

Garnet nodded that she was done and went to sit down on the grass while they spoke amongst themselves. A few minutes later, she heard the grass crunch on her left side. She looked up to see the dog mask and figure of Kakashi Hatake standing next to her. Garnet stood up ready to hear his report.

"I do agree to your idea Amaya," Kakashi explained. "The only thing is Orochimaru has been known to send his spies into our village without our knowledge. I humbly request that you let us move you to a more secure location until he is killed."

"Granted," Garnet answered. "Where will we go?"

"To the Sand Village," Kakashi explained. "Our allies there will help us."

Garnet nodded her agreement. "How soon until we move out?"

"We will leave at first light tomorrow," Kakashi said. "For today, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino shall accompany you around the village. The others will be near if needed and not seen by anybody within the village."

Garnet nodded again as Kakashi left her while the three kunoichi approached her. "What would you like to do first?" Sakura asked.

"See the sights."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

Chapter 8

Moving Out

The next morning, Garnet found herself on the back of Sai. He was quiet and submissive when Kakashi told him to carry her. The pattern of travel was Kakashi and Sakura in front, Ino and Tenten next, followed by Sai and Garnet, then Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto, while both Hyuuga's took up the rear. Kakashi intended to make the normal three-day journey in one so they would be out of the open and into the safety of the Sand Village.

On their first afternoon break, Garnet sensed a disturbance in the forest. When she mentioned it to Sai though, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued drawing. Even when they continued moving, Garnet still had the same uneasy feeling.

When they stopped before they entered the Land of Wind, Garnet's fears became reality. As soon as the group let their guard down, another group of ninja attacked from the shadows. They all wore black with no markings except their headbands marking them as Sound Ninja. There were nine of them attacking the guards and three went after Garnet. Realizing the danger, the guards kicked up their level to maximum to defeat the attackers.

'Run Sarah! Run!' a voice floated through Garnet's mind. Without thought, she did what she was told and ran into the desert away from the others.

Only one of the attackers escaped the group to go after Garnet. She didn't care though. One was better than twelve. Her guards did not notice Garnet's absence or the disappearance of one of the attackers. So Garnet ran through the desert barely managing to outrun the ninja.

Soon though, her strength started to deplete, her steps becoming more sluggish, and the distance between her and the other ninja was slowly decreasing. Unable to breathe, Garnet fell to her knees in the sand panting hard from her run and fighting to remain conscience. Through the haze that was starting to form in her eyes, Garnet noticed that the ninja was almost to her.

"Stay away from me," Garnet said desperately. Her follower came ever closer, not listening to Garnet's warning. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she asked desperately. "What did I ever do to you?"

The wind suddenly picked up between Garnet and the ninja making the sand blow creating a wall between them. Garnet took the opportunity to escape and ran away, ignoring the voice that called her name.

Night fell over the empty desert. Garnet was walking slowly not knowing what direction she was going or even if she was heading toward the Sand Village. Thirst and hunger had considerably weakened her. She collapsed in the sand dunes sliding down one and rolling to the bottom. Cold, hungry, thirsty, and tired, Garnet did the only thing she knew to ease her mind. She sang her song softly.

"_Alone for a while_", she sang. "_I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of Life, loves lost refrain. Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met we laughed we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud til they unfold. In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of memory. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds. Forever and beyond." _Garnet coughed violently but continued singing. "_So far and away. See the bird as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind? A voice from the past joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds forever and if I should leave this lonely world behind. Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of Life, come circle round and grow deep in our hearts. As long as we remember."_

Garnet smiled sadly and looked up into the starry sky. "Looks like I'll be joining you sooner than I thought Zidane," Garnet chuckled softly and sighed. "But I know you want me to stay here." Garnet slowly picked herself up off of the desert floor and continued walking in the same direction as she had been before.

She walked for hours until the hot sun rose in front of her on the horizon. Garnet shielded her eyes from the sun and kept on walking. When the sun was high in the sky, Garnet looked around and saw towers made of sand in the distance. The closer she got to the towers, the bigger they became. She smiled and started running towards the towers. Soon she was at the foot of two of the towers and what looked to her like a big door made of sand. It was guarded by two men in clothes and armor the same color as the sand.

"Is this the Sand Village?" Garnet asked.

"Yes," one of the guards replied. He looked at her strangely. "Where are you from?"

"Leaf…" Garnet sputtered before passing out and falling to the ground. Before she landed on the hard sand though, the guard closest to her caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"Take her to medical," the other guard said. "Who knows how long she's been wondering around in the desert."

"Yes sir," the guard holding Garnet said. He dissapearred in a funnel of sand reappearing in front of the med bay. A nurse led them to a room where he placed her on the bed then left. He sighed as he left the room. "First some Leaf ninja, then a girl who says she's from Leaf. What next a talking monkey?"


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

**Chapter 9**

**Sand Village**

When Garnet opened her eyes, she was surrounded by fog. Underneath her was what felt like grass but when she looked it was only fog.

"Where am I?" Garnet asked aloud. She sat up and looked around but saw nothing but fog. "Selene?" When there was no answer, Garnet stood up and finally noticed what she was wearing. It was the outfit similar to Sakura's, except there was no symbol on the back of the shirt, and her hair was pulled back in her gold clasp. It was the outfit that Sakura had pulled from her own closet and given to her before they had left from the Leaf Village. She tried to remember what had happened, but nothing entered her mind except a fuzzy haze.

Then she heard something. At first it sounded like mumbled voices blurring together. Then they started getting clearer and clearer until Garnet could understand what they were saying. "Hurry," one voice said. "We're gonna lose her!"

"Bring her into this room quickly!" another yelled.

Garnet felt a sudden pain in her chest as if someone were stabbing her just below the heart. It receded as quickly as it had come, and then came again. Slowly, she felt her body fade from the dark place to one with bright lights and many people surrounding her.

"We got her."

Garnet opened her eyes only to be blinded by the lights. "Water…" she murmured her voice dry and cracked. One of the people, ninja she realized, slowly poured water down her throat. "Where am I?" she asked when the water was gone.

"You are in the Sand Village," one of the ninja answered. He had short red hair and carried a large gourd on his back. "What is your name?"

"I am Queen Garnet… of Alexandria…" she answered between breaths.

"Why are you here?"

"Lady Hokage wanted me out of the Leaf Village while she and her allies went after Orochimaru," Garnet explained. "My envoy was attacked by Sound Ninja before we reached the desert."

The ninja nodded accepting her story. "Don't worry about the envoy," he said. "They are recovering nicely in separate rooms." The ninja left the room and the atmosphere relaxed.

A nurse walked to Garnet's side checking her pulse. "Good," she said after a moment. "The pulse has strengthened. Nothing seems to be terribly wrong."

"What about my child?" Garnet asked worriedly.

"The child is fine," the nurse answered. "Your trip through the desert did nothing to hinder the child's development.

Garnet let out a sigh of relief, relaxing further into the bed. "If it's alright to ask, who was that man?"

A kunoichi carrying a giant fan answered, "That was Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village."

"So he already knew I was coming?" Garnet asked.

"Yes, but we had to make sure you were real and not an enemy ninja. That's why he questioned you," the kunoichi answered.

"Ah," Garnet said. "That explains his reaction."

"My name is Temari," the kunoichi introduced. "I am Gaara's elder sister. He has tasked me to be your guard while you are here."

"I thank you Temari," Garnet replied. "My name is Garnet. But you may call me Amaya. Lady Tsunade gave me the name Amaya Michiyo, a cousin of Sakura Haruno."

Temari nodded. "My pleasure, Amaya. Now you should get some sleep. You will be moved to a new room and I will wake you up later for dinner. If you need anything at all, I will be right outside the door." Garnet nodded and laid her head down on the pillow, asleep before her head even hit it.

When Garnet awoke again, the room was different. The bed had exquisite feather pillows, satin sheets, and was softer then she could remember. There was a table next to the bed holding an unlit candle and her amethyst pendant. She looked around the room marveling at each detail. The dark window shades, a door leading to a private bathroom, and a chair next to the bed. On the chair was a book with a place marker in the middle.

'So you're finally awake."

Garnet turned toward the voice, recognizing Temari. "Yes, where am I?" she asked.

"This is the Kazekage's personal bedroom," Temari answered. She walked over to the chair looking down at the book. "Looks like Gaara was keeping you company." She picked up the book and placed it on the table as she sat down on the chair. "This book is one of his favorites."

Garnet looked at her shocked, then recovered asking, "How are the Leaf Ninja?"

"All have recovered nicely," Temari said. "Though some of their pride is hurt worse that their injuries." At this, Temari laughed. Carnet chuckled, not really seeing the joke. "I shall let them see you later," she continued. "Our medical ninja don't want you walking around awhile in your condition. Would you like anything to eat?"

At the mention of food, Garnet's stomach rumbled loudly. Temari chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She stood up from the chair and walked toward the door where she entered from. "I'll have some food brought up as soon as I can." Garnet nodded as Temari closed the door behind her. The girl sighed, rubbing her still growing belly lovingly while thinking of Haku. If thinking of someone could summon them, they did with Haku.

Only moments after Temari left, shouts could almost be heard outside the door and down the hall. As they came closer, Garnet could make out the voices of Temari and Haku.

"I don't care if she just woke up!" Haku yelled. "Let me see her, now!"

"I'm sorry Haku," Temari replied. "But no one is to see her without the permission of the Kazekage or Amaya herself. Now calm down before I have you personally escorted back to the Mist Village!"

Garnet chuckled then called out to Temari. "Be nice, Temari. He's only doing his job. Let him in." The door burst open, Haku leading Temari inside almost at a run. He looked around the room, searching until his eyes fell onto Garnet. He visibly relaxed, his eyes taking on a more loving look as he went to her side and sat down.

"I'm glad you're alright, Dagger," Haku said. "I was worried when we heard of the attack. How is your child?"

Garnet smiled at his show of concern. "Our child now Haku," she corrected. "The baby is fine. How come you are here and not with Zabuza?"

Haku winced at the mention of his master. "He is here," he answered. "Once we found out about the attack, I knew I had to be here with you. After a little while, Zabuza relented and we came. He is making arrangements with the Kazekage about your stay and protection here. I have other plans though." He looked away at the window with a calculating glare. When he looked back at Garnet, his eyes spoke of loss.

"What plans do you speak of Haku?" Garnet asked. She had seen the sad look in his eye and wondered what had made him so sad.

"I will tell you tonight," Haku answered. "For now, Temari is listening and has your dinner."

Temari had been standing in the doorway carrying a tray of soup and a steaming cup of hot tea. "The medical ninja said that you can have soup with herbs for dinner," she explained. "You can start on regular food tomorrow. The tea is oolong with sugar and herbs as well." She set the food on the table next to both Haku and Garnet. She grabbed the book before saying, "I have errands to run so I leave you in Haku's care." She shot him a death glare, before exiting through the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

Chapter 10

Unexpected Blessing

"What did you do to tick her off?"

Haku sighed. "She knows of the attempted Mizukage assassination,' he explained. At Garnet's questioning look, he continued, "The Mizukage is the leader of the Hidden Mist Village, where Master Zabuza is from. Before he became a missing nin, we attempted a coup de ta against him but failed. Since then, Master Zabuza and I have been rouge ninja belonging to no one other than ourselves."

"Ah," Garnet said. She picked up her bowl of soup, starting to slowly drink the contents. She gagged a little at the taste but kept drinking until the entire soup was gone. "Disgusting," she said putting the empty soup bowl back on the table. "That has got to be the vile thing I have ever tasted."

Haku chuckled. "It's better than hunting for food in the desert,' he said. Garnet saw his point, shrugging her shoulders. She quickly downed her tea, gagged again, and sat back comfortably on her many pillows. Haku watched as she was drawn into her thoughts, lost to him for the time being.

In Garnet's mind, many questions ran rampant without answers. 'How can I properly mourn Zidane when I have Haku?' 'What should I tell my child about their father? The truth, or keep it to myself?' 'How can love for one person be automatically switched to another without a proper mourning period?' 'What if Haku doesn't see me like Zidane did and leave me alone?' 'What if I end up not loving Haku or him not loving me?' 'Has Alexandria already chosen a new queen or is Beatrix in charge of a search party?' Garnet was thrown out of her mind when the door slammed open, revealing a person who appeared to be very ticked off. They were covered from head to toe in a black cloak and hat and held a pole-arm in their right arm. Haku reacted immediately, standing up from his seat moving to the front of Garnet's bed in one swift movement. "Who are you?" he asked defensively.

"Get away from my friend!" the person yelled. The person rushed forward toward Haku. He almost engaged him when Garnet caught their attention.

"Freya, stop!" Garnet yelled. She stood up quickly from her bed, almost falling before Haku caught her in his arms.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" 'Freya' yelled.

"Freya, calm your fury!" Garnet said. "Haku is not your enemy!"

The person called, Freya, stopped to look at the two. "How did you know it was me?" Freya removed her hat revealing a rat-like face with pointed ears where regular ears were supposed to be.

"You forgot about your tail in disguising yourself," Garnet explained. She pointed to a place directly behind Freya. Instead of moving to look, Freya simply whipped her tail around to her left side.

"I believe you are right Dagger," Freya said. "I was never good at stealth."

"Garnet nodded in understanding. "How did you get here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Freya replied. "Do you know how worried everyone has been?" Freya stepped closer to her friend, only to be blocked by Haku. "Let me pass."

"Not until you pass a test first," Haku said.

"Haku, this is Freya," Garnet explained. 'She has been a friend of mine for many years."

"And remember how you got here," Haku replied simply but chastising. "No ninja would put anything past the snake man when he has his sights on something or someone."

Garnet nodded sadly. Truth be told, she vaguely remembered seeing Orochimaru's face in her court watching her with his keen eyes. "Alright," Garnet said. To Freya she said, "I shall give you a test Freya. I will ask you three questions only you know and have never told anyone outside the group."

"Fine," Freya replied. She stood at a soldiers' attention, left arm stiffly at her side while her right held the pole-arm near her right foot at a slight angle. "Administer your test."

Garnet nodded and thought for a moment. 'If Orochimaru had truly been studying me, why disguise himself as Freya? I haven't seen Freya since the day I married Zidane. Even during our travels, Freya and I were never that close. But Orochimaru wouldn't know that. Nor would he know the destruction of Clera by my mother.'

"First question," Garnet said at last. "What is your title?"

"I am a dragon knight of Burmecia sworn to defend His Majesty and the people of Burmecia," Freya answered.

"Correct," Garnet said. "Second question, when you and the others were fighting for Clera, you all met someone you knew but the others didn't. Who was it and what is your relationship with them as of that moment?"

Freya answered immediately. 'It was Sir Fratley. I had thought him lost after he went to tour the world and he did not remember me." Garnet noticed that Freya's answers were correct, but the way she answered them was different from the true Freya she had known from traveling.

"Correct," Garnet said again. "Last question, who destroyed Clera and how did they destroy it?"

"Clera was destroyed by your mother, Queen Brahne with one of your summons," Freya answered. Haku's eyes narrowed at the vague ending, but he said nothing as Garnet walked past him to see her friend.

"Correct." Garnet stepped in front of Haku to get a better look at Freya. 'You answered all the questions correctly." Garnet's smile faded as she continued. "But there is one problem. Though I believe your answers, I do not trust the way you answered them. The Freya I traveled with was very different in her mannerisms. And I haven't seen her in four years. In short, I do not believe you are the true Freya."

Freya's mouth curled into a smile that seemed familiar to Garnet. When Freya spoke next, it wasn't in her voice, but in a voice that had Haku grab Garnet and put her behind him protectively.

"You are smarter and I gave you credit for Your Majesty," the false Freya said. The ninjustu faded, revealing Orochimaru. "Be warned that I shan't do that again."

"Orochimaru!" Garnet's anger became visible in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Haku asked.

"Is it not obvious?" the snake sannin asked. 'I have come to collect the prize that you stole from me."

"Why do you want me so badly?" Garnet asked. "I have nothing by which you can use in your world. So why go to all the trouble to kidnap me?"

"Well my dear," Orochimaru said. "I have promised a powerful friend that I would bring you to him. I like to keep my promises."

"Well not today Orochimaru."

The door had remained opened when Orochimaru had come through. Standing in the middle of the open door was Lady Tsunade and a man with spiky white hair.

"If it isn't my former team members, Tsunade and Jiraiya," Orochimaru said. He had turned towards the door and was now facing the two newcomers.

"This ends here Orochimaru," the man named Jiraiya said.

"Oh no Jiraiya," Orochimaru contradicted. "This is only the beginning." Suddenly, a flash of white light went off, filling the room with smoke. Garnet, Haku, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, all coughed the smoke trying to see where the snake had gone. When the smoke cleared, only the three ninja and Garnet remained. Orochimaru had escaped again.

"Damn!" Jiraiya cursed. "He got away!"

Haku forced Garnet back into the bed then turned to face the other two sannin. "It is good to see you again Lady Tsunade," Haku bowed to her. To Jiraiya he said, "Though I haven't met you, I know of your exploits Lord Jiraiya. It is an honor to meet you."

"Who is the kid?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"This is Haku," Tsunade answered. "He is the protector of Queen Garnet and companion to Zabuza Momochi."

Haku bowed again at the Hokage's introduction. "I know Master Zabuza and I have done some bad in our past," he said to them. "But believe me when I say that we will protect Her Majesty with our lives."

The Hokage nodded while Jiraiya just looked at the boy with calculating eyes. 'He's serious,' he thought to himself. 'That much is obvious. Otherwise he would have let Orochimaru take her instead of protect her the way he did.' A moment later, he too nodded taking what Haku said as the truth. "You got guts kid," he said. "Not many stand up to him and live long enough to tell about it." To Tsunade he said, "I'll have sentries posted around in case he tries to come back." Tsunade nodded and watched as Jiraiya left in a 'poof'.

Haku resumed his seat next to Garnet's bed. The Hokage turned back toward Garnet and sighed. "This is becoming increasingly difficult," she confided.

"You don't need to worry so much, Lady Hokage," Garnet said. "Knowing that Orochimaru is truly after me makes finding him that much easier."

Tsunade looked at Garnet with uncertain eyes. "How so?"

"If you look at this from his point, he won't stop until he has me," Garnet explained. She earned a protective glare from Haku which she returned with a smile before she continued. "That puts you on the defensive trying to protect me while he inches ever closer pushing you where he wants to go. But a defensive strategy only goes so far until people end up hurt." She paused to see if the Hokage understood her words. Tsunade nodded, and Garnet continued once again. "The only way to catch him off guard is to turn the tide on him. Make a move that he will not suspect. After he showed himself tonight, he proved that he knows of your allies and that he is not afraid of making the first move."

Tsunade nodded again and picked up where Garnet left off. "So we need to make the next move but something that he will not suspect," she speculated. "There is one problem with that though. What will he not expect?"

Garnet thought for a moment before answering. "From what I've noticed, he expects that you would do anything in your power to protect me," Garnet explained. "What he won't expect is for me to openly be aggressive. He expects that I'll be tucked away safely into a corner while everyone else fights."

To Haku's dismay, Tsunade nodded in agreement. "So what you're saying is that you want to fight?" Haku asked her.

Garnet looked down at her bed sheets while absently stroking her belly. "The last thing I want to do is fight," she said at last. "But this Orochimaru has killed my husband, captured me from my home, and continually chases me. For those reasons, I must protect myself against him. Because of me, several ninja are injured for protecting me. This I cannot allow. I understand that injuries are normal, but if they can be avoided by my fighting alongside my protectors so much the better. I don't believe that he wants to hurt me. He could have done so anytime in both Alexandria and here. He has other motives than just to kill me. What those are we do not know. For all we know, he is working for someone who wants to harness the power of the eidolons. The new questions that arise from that are more difficult without more knowledge of his 'partner'. With the team that I traveled with, I met a few who knew of my abilities. Only one comes to mind that would do anything to control the eidolons that I carry. But he was killed four years ago. Other than him, I don't know anyone else that might want my abilities."

Tsunade nodded and sighed. "This is most likely against my better judgment," she said. "But I agree with you. Not a word Haku!" Haku had opened his mouth to argue, but shut it and scowled at the Hokage. Tsunade continued, "Before we decide on a course of action, though we need to check your health and that of the baby. I heard you had quite the trip through the desert."

Garnet nodded her assent. A green glow emanated from Tsunade's hands as she drew closer to the young queen. Just before she placed her hands on her, Garnet screamed in pain. Her hands flew to her belly, still screaming as the pain grew in intensity. Tsunade lifted the covers, seeing the problem immediately. Garnet's water had broken. "How far along did you say you were?" Tsunade asked when Garnet's screams stopped.

"Only four months," Garnet's answered. She held back more screams as the pain increased again. Tsunade covered Garnet again, and checked with her healing chakra.

Tsunade frowned. "You're full term," she said. "The baby is coming now! Haku, go to the healers and grab a few of them. Tell them I need them now!"

Haku nodded and left the room at a run. Tsunade uncovered Garnet from her blanket tossing it aside. More pains racked Garnet as Tsunade moved the chair away from the bed. "I'll need to remove your pants for the birth." Garnet nodded. Tsunade removed the pants tossing them onto the floor. "Keep breathing," she reminded Garnet. "Deep breaths. Slow ones. They will help with the contractions until the healers get here."

Garnet nodded again breathing deeply and releasing. More pain came as another contraction overtook her. They started coming closer together and more painful than the last. Garnet didn't scream, but bit her lip until it bled fighting back tears as more contractions came. The door suddenly opened, Haku leading several healers at a near run. The healers took different spots around the young queen, Tsunade at the end of the bed, and one healer on each side of the bed. Haku took his place at Garnet's side, taking her hand in his, squeezing it for comfort. She squeezed back, but didn't let up her squeeze and held on as if his hand was her lifeline.

"Time to get to work Your Majesty," Tsunade said. Visibly, Garnet turned white as a sheet. Haku winced as she applied more pressure to his hand. "You don't have to worry," Tsunade continued. "We can make this delivery as painless as possible. All you have to do is breathe deeply, and push." Tsunade nodded to the other healers, whose hands had started glowing with the familiar green light. They all held their hands around Garnet's stomach. Immediately, Garnet's pain subsided. "Okay, push now!"

Garnet push with all her might. She had no pain, but she did feel movement in her stomach. The more she pushed, the more movement she felt. "Just a little more Garnet," Haku said. He squeezed her hand in comfort. She breathed deep again, pushing with all her strength. With one final push, she started hearing a baby cry.

"Excellent Garnet," Tsunade said. The Hokage cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the newborn infant in a cloth, wiping off the blood. "You sleep now Garnet," Tsunade said. "I need to clean off the child and check for any problems." Turning to the other healers, Tsunade ordered them to stabilize Garnet, and then she left with the infant in her arms. Haku looked from Garnet to the doorway, worry etched into his features.

"You should follow her," one of the healers said. "That is very unlike Lady Tsunade." Haku nodded, his mind made up.

"I shall be back shortly, Dagger," Haku said. "If you need anything, just call for Master Zabuza. He is close by and will hear you if you call him. He will come if anything goes wrong." Garnet nodded, laying her head on her pillows. Haku faced the healers next. "If anything happens to her while I am gone, I will hold you all personally responsible." They all nodded as Haku disappeared in a circle of snow.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

Chapter 11

Garnet Furious

Haku reappeared outside of Garnet's room. He saw Tsunade holding the newborn infant walking down the hall away from him. Before Haku could say anything to the Hokage, her appearance changed, revealing Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto. Rage filled Haku as Kabuto walked further away with the infant. He ran after the Sound Ninja, trying to reign in his temper all the while.

He turned the corner following Kabuto further and further from Garnet's room. At the end of the hall, Kabuto opened a door and slipped in not noticing that he had a pursuer. When Haku reached the room, the door was partly open, allowing him to eavesdrop on the occupants.

"I have brought you her child," Kabuto said.

"What do I care about an infant?" a new voice asked. "The child knows not how to summon. Though now the canary is free of her egg."

"But sir," Kabuto exclaimed. "Couldn't you raise the girl as your own and teach her to summon?"

"Fool. No I could not," the voice replied. "I am not from the village of the summoners. I cannot summon the mighty eidolons without other means. Besides, I would not be able to extract the eidolons from the child until she turns 16. No, I must have the canary. Give her the child. Let my sister-in-law raise my niece while she can."

"Yes milord," Kabuto opened the door having already replaced the jutsu. Haku was on the other side of the hall again walking toward the fake Tsunade as if he hadn't overheard the conversation inside the room. "Oh Haku, the child is a fine and healthy baby girl," 'Tsunade' handed the clean infant to the Mist ninja and walked off quickly with no explanation.

Haku glared after Kabuto/Tsunade's retreating form. When the Sound ninja was out of sight, Haku turned around only to have all the blood drain out of his face. Standing in front of him, was the _**real**_ Lady Tsunade.

"Care to explain what is going on?" she asked coldly.

Haku flinched at her tone but answered anyway. "Kabuto had taken the child away. He was disguised as you. I followed and got her back." Haku showed the small bundle to the enraged Hokage. She took the child in one arm and used the other to inspect her with chakra. A moment late, the green glow enveloped her hand and roamed mere inches from the newborn. Lady Tsunade sighed as the glow disappeared.

"The infant is in perfect health," Tsunade said at last. "Where is her mother?"

"Back in her room with your healers, Lady Hokage," Haku answered.

The two ninja walked back down the hall towards the bedroom when they heard a high pitched scream. The words were inaudible, but the ninja recognized the vocal pattern.

"Garnet!"

Tsunade hugged the child tenderly to her and flat out ran the rest of the distance, Haku close on her heels. The closer they got to the bedroom, the louder the screams became.

"Those are not screams of pain or fear," Haku said as he ran. "She is royally ticked off. Hand me the child. If she sees you holding her, Garnet might not attack." They stopped outside the room, Haku taking the infant from Tsunade's arms. The Hokage opened the door and beckoned Haku in first. He walked past her, and then froze.

Garnet was surrounded by a white glow emanated by the crystal around her neck. The healers were against the wall, cringing in fear of the new mother. The most awestruck part in the entire room was that Garnet was neither in the bed or standing anywhere in the room. She was in the air, on the shoulder of a gigantic beast. His body was that of molten rocks, his breath smoke, horns were on top of his head, and his eyes were as black as coal. Garnet was no longer screaming at the healers, but looking strangely at Haku. Her normally soft hazel eyes were hard and completely white.

'She's more than ticked,' Haku thought somberly. 'She is so furious that she let her power control her.' Thinking quickly, Haku carefully and slowly stepped toward the glowing teen. The response he received was the creature moving away placing the side that didn't have Garnet toward the ninja. Haku stopped, and tried a different tactic. He got down on one knee and placated himself before his queen.

"Your most glorious Majesty Queen Garnet til Alexandros, may I humbly present to you your princess," Haku said to her. He held out his arms with the child sleeping within them.

The creatures' head moved to look at Garnet, as if waiting for her orders. She nodded, her eyes never leaving the sleeping infant. The creature gently placed her on her feet in front of him, but stayed close in case he was needed. The white glow around Garnet shimmered, and then moved from around Garnet to around the child in Haku's arms. Haku didn't move or make a sound as Garnet's power checked over the sleeping infant.

Satisfied, the power returned to the necklace around Garnet's neck, leaving her in her normal state. She looked around shocked to find herself out of bed. Her silent guardian steadied her as she stumbled, also shocking her more. "Ifrit, did I summon you?" she asked. The creature, named Ifrit, nodded his dark head. "I am sorry my friend. You may return and rest." Ifrit disappeared in the white light which also returned to the crystal.

Haku stood and cradled the infant closer to him. "You should lie down," he suggested.

"What happened?" Garnet asked. "All I remember is you leaving to follow Lady Tsunade and then everything went blank."

"First, lie down and hold your daughter and then I'll tell you," Haku bargained. Garnet complied getting back under the covers of the bed, and waiting for Haku to bring her child. Smiling, Haku placed his small bundle into Garnet's waiting arms. Garnet opened the blankets covering her daughter, her eyes widening. "She's beautiful," Garnet said. She removed the blanket completely, revealing the baby. The child's hair was jet black like her mother, blue eyes of her father, and much to Garnet's delight, a small black tail right where her back ended was curled up. "My little princess," Garnet cooed. The child awoke, looking thoughtfully at her mother, and then started to cry.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

**Chapter 12**

**Plans**

For two weeks after the birth of Garnet's child, mother, daughter, and protector, were never seen apart from one another. Haku watched his girls with growing admiration while Garnet refused to be parted from her child. As the trio sat down for lunch, they were visited by one of Garnet's Leaf Ninja protectors.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty," the ninja said bowing.

Garnet lowered her chopsticks and replied, "Good afternoon Kakashi. I trust you and the others have fully recovered?"

Kakashi nodded. "Please forgive us for failing to protect you," Kakashi bowed again as he apologized.

Garnet motioned for Kakashi to stand. "I will not hold the entire group to blame when only one person within the group should be held responsible."

"And who would that be Your Majesty?" Kakashi asked.

"I mentioned several disturbances on our way here to the ninja, Sai," Garnet explained. "All he did was shrug me off and continue to draw."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "He has a tendency to do that," Kakashi explained. "I shall send him home for different assignments. And have someone else take his place."

"That shall be acceptable," Garnet said. "When the replacement arrives, let everyone come to me for new instructions. I would prefer to only give them once instead of several times."

"Understood Your Majesty," Kakashi bowed and left to do her bidding in a circle of leaves.

Three days passed with the same procedure as before. Haku shadowed Garnet and her child wherever they went. One evening, Haku decided to ask one of the questions that had been on his mind for some time.

"What shall you name her?" he asked.

Garnet thought for a few moments, rocking her baby girl in her arms. "I'm not sure," she said truthfully. "I never really thought about it much. Zidane and I didn't really have much time to talk about it."

"She'll need a name before you both go home," Haku told her.

She nodded. "You're right," Garnet agreed. "How about Sita?" The infant giggled and Garnet laughed. "That's your name then. From now on you will be known as Princess Sita til Alexandros." She swung Sita in the air then cuddled her close.

"She will be a wonderful princess," Haku speculated, smiling.

"And you will make a wonderful father," Garnet said facing him.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked his face and tone betraying none of the emotions that were raging throughout his body.

Garnet nodded. "Sita's father is now a minor god so he cannot be with her," she explained. "But the Goddess has sent us you. If she hadn't, I would still be with the snake man and whoever pays him. Without you, we would not be safe and protected. We owe you our lives." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she added, "And I love you." Haku heard her anyway. He picked up Sita from Garnet's arms and placed her down on the large bed. He turned back to Garnet who had turned her face to look down at the floor.

Haku placed his right hand gently underneath Garnet's chin and forved her to look into his eyes. "Even if Selene hadn't come to me, I still could have found you. Master Zabuza and I were tracking him before Selene came to me. Now that she has, I have found the most wonderful woman in all of the world. I care not if you were married before or that you are a queen of a distant country. I love you for the girl you were, the woman you are, and the mother that you are becoming," Haku finished his small speech looking into Garnet's eyes. Before she could respond, Haku placed his lips gently upon hers, delighting in her sweet taste. When Haku tried to pull away, Garnet wouldn't let him. She placed her right hand behind his neck forcing his lips back down to meet hers. Haku licked her closed lips, begging for entrance. Before she could open her lips, a knock rang out on the door. The two jumped apart, startled by the sudden noise. Sita awoke and started crying, demanding attention as the person knocked again.

Garnet picked up and cradled Sita as Haku answered the door. The Leaf ninja that accompanied Garnet to the Sand Village were on the other side. Haku let them in at Garnet's nod shutting the door behind the last person.

"Please everyone, take a seat." She motioned to the various chairs around the room.

The ninja complied, moving to create a half circle around Garnet and Haku. Haku grabbed a chair setting it behind Garnet and stood respectfully behind her eying the other ninja. The ninja dog, Akamaru, walked up to Garnet and sniffed at Sita. He sneezed as Sita's tail smacked him in the face. The infant giggled and reached for Akamaru's muzzle petting him. The huge dog laid his head gently on Garnet's knee, and allowed the infant to explore his head. Garnet smiled, then turned her attention to the gathered ninja. She noticed that Sai was missing and an unfamiliar ninja sat next to Kakashi with a bored look on his face. She looked quizzically at Kakashi and he nodded.

"Your Majesty may I present Shikamaru Nara," Kakashi said. "He has agreed to fill in for Sai."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. "Ow!" He yelped as Ino kicked his shin. She smiled and winked at Garnet.

"Don't mind him," Ino said. "He is a lazy ninja, but he is the smartest among us and will do his job. All he needs is to work on his attitude."

Garnet smiled back in understanding. "It's alright," she said to Ino. "A good friend of mine was the same way. The only way to get him moving was to present him with a fight." Garnet's heart clenched thinking of her red-headed friend. She fought back her tears and schooled her face into the calm demeanor of her royal position. "My plan is very simple. But one part does require travel for one or two of you. The rest will stay with me as we wait for them to return. I understand that the port I arrived in has ships that can sail for long distances. I need one or two of you to take one of those ships to deliver both a verbal and a written message to my castle. Once they have the message, some they will send back reinforcements. While they are gone, the rest of us will stay in a small area close by off the radar of Orochimaru and whoever he is working for. Now who would like to go to my home to deliver my message?"

Silence followed Garnet's announcement as the ninja contemplated the request. "I will go," the ninja Neji said. Garnet noticed that his eyes were as white as Hinata's own eyes.

"As will I," another named Tenten.

Garnet nodded. "Alright. I shall finalize both messages and you shall receive them before you leave on the ship. As soon as all of us are ready, we need to leave for the port."

"Which port are we talking about?" Sakura asked. "There are several ports of which you could have arrived at."

Garnet looked back at Haku, who answered for her. "She arrived here from the Land of Waves," he explained. "Orochimaru or whoever controls him has a ship docked there. Zabuza and I know which one it is."

The ninja looked to Sakura and Kakashi as they looked at each other. "We should grab Naruto," Sakura said to the jonin. "If we don't, both he and Inari will have our ears and heads for months."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Go ahead and report to Lady Hokage Sakura," Kakashi said. "Hopefully Naruto can keep his mouth shut." Sakura nodded and disappeared in a circle of pink sakura petals.

"That settles that then," Ino said breaking the silence.

"Right. As soon as everyone is packed and rested, we will leave," Garnet instructed. "So we shall leave first thing in the morning."

The ninja nodded, stood, bowed respectfully, and waked out the door.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

**Chapter 13**

**Into the Land of Waves**

The next morning, the shinobi guards along with Garnet and Sita, left the Suna for the Land of Waves. The original group that had accompanied Garnet when leaving Konoha now included Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza silently carried Garnet on his back while running, his eyes and ears missing nothing while Naruto was jumping around with glee at the head of the group. Naruto was cut off from his joy when he received a smack upside the head from Sakura who promptly told him off.

For three days the group ventured through the vast desert, only stopping long enough to rest and to feed the infant princess. On the night of the third day, they reached the forest bordering the Land of Fire. Here they slept for the night, taking to the trees at first light Garnet still on Zabuza's back and Haku cradling Sita closely to his chest.

The group kept that pace for several more days until they reached a clearing. On the far side of the clearing was the beginning of a great bridge. Boats sailed underneath fishing and carrying passengers to and from the small island. "Finally," Naruto cried breaking the silence. "Inari, here I come!"

"Oh no you don't," Sakura said. She grabbed his collar and yanked him back making him fall to his backside. She glared hard at him. "You can go see Inari after we get the ladies situated safely."

"Why don't they stay at Inari's like we did last time?" Naruto asked. He stood, dusting the dust from his clothes.

"We don't want to inconvenience them," Sakura explained. Naruto whined only to be silenced by another smack from Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

In the distance, a teen ran across the bridge heading for the group. He rammed himself into Naruto causing the shinobi to lose his balance and tumble to the ground in a laughing heap. Sakura shook her head at the teen's antics recognizing him from her last trip to the Wave village. Kakashi also recognized him and smiled underneath his mask. Looking seriously down at the boys he said, "Naruto get up. We have to get the ladies under cover and protected."

Naruto nodded. "Let me up Inari," he said. "I'll come by later when I am free."

"Alright," Inari sighed. Both teens stood up. "We had a fight on the docks several weeks ago. Some people were getting off a ship when they were attacked by Zabuza and his partner!"

"We had a good reason to attack them," Zabuza said gruffly. All eyes turned to Zabuza except Garnet and Haku who stood next to him. Blood rushed from Inari's face, his eyes widening with fear.

"Na…..ru…to….." Inari stuttered. He grabbed Naruto's coat and moved quickly behind him, his eyes never leaving Zabuza's.

"It's okay Inari," Naruto told the teen. "He's with us. He isn't here to hurt you or anyone else."

Garnet stepped forward toward Naruto and Inari. The teen hid further behind Naruto, terrified. Garnet when to her knees meeting the boy's terrified gaze with her gentle one. "If it weren't for Zabuza and Haku, I would be in a very different place right now. I was the girl on the ship. Both men saved me. Because of them, I escaped my attackers and had my child in safety. Also I made new friends in this land of yours."

Inari blinked surprise eminent in his eyes. "You have a child?" he asked.

Garnet nodded. "Yes," she answered. "A beautiful baby girl. Would you like to meet her?" AT Inari's nod, Garnet stood back up and looked back at Haku. He stepped forward slowly. He handed over a small bundle to Garnet who thanked him and cooed at the bundle. She turned back to Inari and knelt again. "Come and see her then. But be gentle, she is only an infant after all."

Inari slowly came out from behind Naruto looking at the small bundle intently. Garnet shifted her hold releasing one arm from under the bundle to move some of the blankets around. Out of the blankets shot a tiny hand who grabbed at a strand of hair around Garnet's face. Inari looked down at the child who had wide brown eyes and jet black hair like her mothers.

"She's so cute!" Inari exclaimed. After a moment he asked, "Where is her father?"

Garnet's eyes saddened as she answered. "He was murdered the night I was captured almost two months ago. But instead of being alone to raise my daughter, I met and befriended a shinobi who has vowed to stay by my side and be with me and protect me and my daughter."

Inari was confused. His eyes turned from Sita, to Garnet, to Haku, and then finally to Naruto. Then the pieces finally clicked into place. "So… they aren't here to hurt us?" he asked carefully.

Garnet shook her head smiling. "All they are here for is to protect me," she explained. "Where I go, so do they. They will not harm anyone who means no harm to me or to my daughter." Inari nodded smiling at last.

"The ship you arrived on is still at the dock," he explained. "The captain hasn't been seen since he docked the ship and the crew hasn't been seen either."

Haku nodded. "Maybe we can convince him to sail again," he said. "Master Zabuza, will you speak with him?"

"With pleasure," Zabuza said smiling sadistically. He shushined away in a circle of mist.

"Alright then," Kakashi said breaking the silence. "We need to get our two ladies under cover. Inari, stay close to Garnet and Haku. Naruto and Sakura, stay with them as well. The people know you both here so that will quell their fear of seeing Haku. Everyone else, fan out and keep your eyes open. Stay out of sight but keep the main group in your sight." The shinobi nodded and shushined away except Naruto and Sakura. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go," Garnet said softly. "Stick close to me Inari. You'll be safe." Inari nodded as Garnet stood.

The small group walked toward the bridge, the sun rising behind them. Inari kept close to Garnet's right as Haku kept to her left. Naruto had taken Haku's left while Sakura walked on the other side of Inari. When they arrived at the bridge, an old man stopped them asking what their business was. His eyes widened as he recognized Haku and his headband. "You are not welcome here," the old man said roughly.

"Grandfather, it's alright," Inari said quickly. "He's here to protect this woman and her child."

"Oh is that right?" Tazuna asked. "Then why are they here Inari? There are plenty of other places where he can protect her at."

"They need the use of the ship that docked here a few weeks ago," Inari explained. "This woman was the one that the group brought off the ship before the fight. Haku and his partner Zabuza were here to save her."

"Well isn't that nice?" the old man said sarcastically. "Why would they give a damn about one girl?"

"Because I love her," Haku answered. "She was brought here against her will by Orochimaru."

Tazuna's eyes widened at the sannin's name. Naruto growled a little and Sakura clenched her fists. "The Snake of the Hidden Leaf and the founder of the Hidden Sound Village? What would he want with her?"

"We don't know," Garnet explained. "And we don't plan on knowing. Haku and Zabuza have agreed to work with the Leaf Village to eradicate Orochimaru. To do that, they need to keep me out of his hands. We need the ship that I came on to send a few shinobi to my home and give my people a message."

"Your…people?" Tazuna asked confused.

"Yes," Garnet said. "In my country, I am its leader. My daughter is the heir. With me not there, my people will be frantically searching for me and might end up waging a war for my return. The war in question will be with the wrong country and may destroy my home. By sending the message, I can avoid the impending bloodshed in my world. We need to pass into your village to accomplish this."

The old man though for a moment, then sighed scratching his head. "Come on then," he told them. "You can stay at our house until whoever you send gets back. My daughter will be pleased to have female companions for a while. Inari, go on ahead and warn your mother that we will have guests. How many are in your group?"

"There are eight of us protecting Garnet and her child," Haku explained. "The others are in the trees watching for potential threats. They will appear when we have a place to defend."

Tazuna whistled in approval. "Tell your mom to prepare a feast tonight," he said to Inari. "And the spare bedrooms. We will have a full house."

Inari nodded and ran off across the long bridge and disappeared into the distance. Tazuna sighed and turned to the bridge. "Come on then," he said leading the way onto the bridge. "My daughter will want to see you as soon as we walk through the door." The group nodded simultaneously, and followed the old man onto the bridge and into the Land of Waves.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Naruto. R&R please.

**Chapter 14**

**Shinobi in Alexandria**

When Tazuna, Haku, and Garnet arrived at the house, Inari was outside waiting for them. The Leaf shinobi of the group appeared on either side of Garnet and Haku, flanking them as they moved toward the house. Just before they reached Inari, Zabuza shushined in front of Garnet startling her.

"The captain has agreed to take the two ninja back to your home," Zabuza explained. "He says that the boat will leave as soon as they are on board." Garnet nodded as Zabuza moved into place next to Haku.

"I'd like the two who wanted to go in front of me now for both messages," Garnet ordered. A moment passed, and both Tenten and Neji appeared in front of Garnet. She handed the written message to Tenten. "This is to be given to General Beatrix. She will be in charge of the castle right now. Insist that you see her and she will be brought to you." Tenten nodded and Garnet turned to Neji. "The verbal message is only to be given when a certain group of people are around. Do not tell it to anyone else while you are there otherwise it will start a panic in the town. Lady Eiko and General Beatrix will know who to gather. Their names are Vivi, Amarant, Freya, Quina, and Captain Steiner. When all are present, tell them 'Your skills are needed once again to protect our countries. Get your equipment and get on the ship before I will have to send either Rumah or Ark to come and get you.' They will know that it is me talking. Once you both arrive and step off the ship, you will be surrounded by guards. Do not attack them. Just insist to see General Beatrix. Only mention my name if they keep refusing." Both ninja's nodded in understanding. "It should only take you a day to reach the port and possibly a day or two to convince them to come with you. If it takes more than two days, force them a bit, but don't hurt them." The ninja nodded again. "That is all. Stay safe and hurry back as soon as you can." Neji and Tenten nodded, bowed, and disappeared in a circle of leaves. The group entered Inari's house, prepared for a couple days to wait and recuperate.

Neji and Tenten arrived at the dock, though no person was in sight. "They must be on the ship," Tenten said. Neji nodded and boarded the ship, Tenten close behind him. Only one man was on the deck waiting for them.

"So you are the two going to Alexandria?" the man asked.

Tenten stepped forward. "Yes we are," she answered. "We are ready to leave as soon as possible."

The man nodded. "There is a cabin over there for your use." He pointed to a door below the wheel. "I'll have the ship out as soon as maybe." The man left the ninja and disappeared into another room on the deck.

"We might as well go save our strength," Tenten suggested. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Just then, the ship lurched out of the docks knocking both ninja to their knees. Tenten swore as she stood up. The man came back out of the cabin smiling. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "Our captain wants to get there and back as soon as possible."

"We agree," Tenten said to him. "Though a little warning would be nice."

The man only smiled and nodded before returning back to the same cabin. Tenten and Neji walked to the rear of the ship, curious about how fast they were travelling. Already the shore was a few miles away and getting farther from them.

"Now I see how she got here so fast," Tenten said more to herself than to Neji. "The captain utilizes chakra to move the ship. Even against the tide, the ship will still run the same speed as before."

Neji nodded, his byakugan activated. "The captain is using quite a bit of chakra to move the boat," he said studying the flow of chakra coming from the back of the boat. He deactivated his byakugan letting the glow of chakra disappear from his eyes.

"We'd better get some rest Neji," Tenten suggested. "We were warned that this will be no walk in the park. I'd put this part as a B-rank at least with the rest at A to S-rank." Neji nodded. Both ninja walked back to the deck and entered the same bedroom that Garnet used during her trip. Tenten took the large bed for herself while Neji sat in one of the chairs and promptly fell asleep.

Later that day, a knock sounded on the door, startling the ninja awake. "We have arrived," a voice said from the other side. The ninja nodded to each other and approached the door. Neji opened it revealing the same man who welcomed them earlier. "We are now in Alexandria Harbor," the man explained. "There are soldiers on the deck waiting for you."

Neji nodded moving past him with Tenten close behind. When they reached the deck, six women in uniform were waiting for them. Tenten stepped ahead of Neji placing herself as the leader of the duo.

"What is your business in Alexandria?" one of the soldiers asked. She stood in front of the others just as Tenten did with Neji.

"We need to speak with General Beatrix," Tenten answered. "We have messages for her."

"How does an outsider know the name of our general?" another of the guards asked.

"Remember, she was in the fight for Gaia," another said reprimanding the younger woman. "She was with Queen Brahne before switching sides to our current Queen Garnet."

"And how is the queen?" Neji asked.

"She is doing fine," the leader answered. Her tone suggested to drop the subject and Neji took the hint.

Tenten held back the urge to kick her partner. "May we see General Beatrix?" she asked.

"Give us the messages and we shall deliver them to her," the leader said.

Tenten shook her head. "We were given explicit orders to give them only to General Beatrix," she explained.

"And who outside of the immediate countries would know of our queen and of General Beatrix?"

Tenten sighed. "One who knows of both of them," she answered. "May we see General Beatrix or are we going to stand here all day and keep debating the issue?" The captain only scowled and crossed her arms. Tenten sighed again, her impatience coming to the surface. "Alright, the message comes from Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th. Now may we see General Beatrix?"

"That's a lie," another one of the soldiers said. "Her Majesty has been ill these last few weeks and has been confined to her bedchamber with only General Beatrix, Lady Eiko and Captain Steiner for visitors."

"Shut your mouth!" the captain yelled turning to face her squad. "You were not addressed so do not open your mouth. Anymore out of any of you and all of you will pull double duty with the Pluto Knights!" Some of the lady soldiers moaned softly but none said a word. The captain turned back to the ninja. "Follow us and we will take you to General Beatrix. She will decide whether or not to listen to you."

Both shinobi nodded and followed the captain off the ship. The other soldiers turned into step behind the ninja eyeing both of them with distrust. The captain led the way from the docks to a small room with a statue in the center. Water flowed underneath the statue and around half of the room. Next to the statue was another female guard standing next to a device with switches on it. The guard placed her right fist under her left shoulder in salute to the captain who in turn repeated the gesture and nodded. The captain turned to the shinobi and her squad. "Please step onto the statue. My squad will stay here and stay on patrol while I take you both into the castle." Neji and Tenten nodded stepping from the small platform onto the statue. The squad left as the captain stepped onto the statue as well. The guard pulled a lever on her station making the water rise around the statue and up into a dark opening. The water kept rising until the ceiling opened revealing a room similar to the one below but with less water and a wooden door.

When the statue ceased moving, the captain stepped off the ninja following close behind. She led them from the room and out into a courtyard. At every entrance and at many corners there were female soldiers. Neji noticed this and asked, "Where are the male soldiers?"

The captain snorted in suppressed laughter. "There are only thirteen male soldiers who guard Alexandria Castle," she answered. "Their captain is on par with General Beatrix, but the rest of them are all pigs and are all lazy. As much as their captain tries to get their act together, nothing works."

The trio continued into a bigger courtyard that had another path leading straight into the other tower, stairs leading to a lake with a boat waiting to take passengers to their destination, and a third path that led into the main part of the castle. The captain took the route toward the main castle entrance passing yet more women in uniform who saluted the captain as they passed. They passed through a pair of double doors leading into a grand ballroom. Onward they went, through the ballroom and up the stair on the other end. The walkway above the ballroom split down two paths that led to the same doorway. The group passed through this doorway into a small area with several paths. One path led straight and outdoors, to their left was a doorway to a guardroom, and on their right was another set of stairs leading to a bridge with two connecting doors. They went up the stairs and stopped on the bridge. The captain turned again and said, "Wait here. I will tell the general of your business." The ninja nodded as she went through the door on the left and closed it behind her. Moments later, a voice was heard yelling though the words were inaudible. The door then opened again. Out walked a woman wearing a very different outfit then the other soldiers. She had light brown hair that curled inward at the ends, a metal plate that went over her forehead and covered her right eye, a white top that barely hid what she was concealing, a long white cape with red inside, red pants, and thigh hi white boots. "I am General Beatrix," she introduced. "I understand you have a message for me from Her Majesty?"

Tenten nodded. "Yes we do," she said. "I am Tenten and this is my partner, Neji Hyuuga. If we may talk in private then we can give you the message."

"Follow me then," Beatrix said. "We may talk in the queen's chambers."

The ninja followed Beatrix into the room behind her. The room was very large with three other doors one leading on the left which was bared with a large plank across it, on the right, and one farther on straight ahead of them. Beatrix led them straight toward the far room when that door opened. A teenager emerged wearing a black nightgown, her blue hair tousled like she had just gotten out of bed, and very dark circles under both eyes.

"Who are they Beatrix?" the girl asked yawning.

"They are guests Lady Eiko," Beatrix said gently. "They have a message for me so go back to sleep for the time being milady." Eiko nodded and turned to go back into the room.

"Actually we need Lady Eiko for one of the messages," Tenten said. Eiko paused and looked back. "We will need her and several others as well. There is a written message for General Beatrix and a verbal message only meant for a group."

"Why?" Eiko asked. "What is going on?" She closed the door and made her way to the group.

Tenten sighed again. "We can only say once the group is here and when General Beatrix reads the letter."

"Hand me the letter then," Beatrix said. Tenten handed her a folded envelope from her pack and stood back beside Neji, her task complete.

Beatrix opened the letter and began to read the familiar flowing script.

_"General Beatrix,_

_ By now I am sure that you believe me to be dead just as surely as Zidane is. Do not ask how I know of his passing, but I am aware of it. As for myself, I am alive and safe for the most part. I cannot travel home as of yet. My kidnapper is still after me here. Also, he let slip that he is working for someone who knows and wants my eidolons. It would not surprise me if they make an attempt for Eiko. I have sent two of my protector to you. The girl is Tenten while her stoic, silent partner is Neji. He has a verbal message for you and the original team. The ship that brought them will leave in three days after arriving in Alexandria. I do not expect you to be on it, but I do hope that the team will be on it. I need them at my side again, as many who are able to come. The sooner they leave the better._

_ Queen Garnet"_

Beatrix sighed and handed the letter over to Eiko. She covered her ears as Eiko jumped up and down squealing her delight. Eiko stood normally moments later her face flushed and a fresh glint in her eyes all hint of tiredness gone. "Send for them Beatrix," she ordered. "Tell them to grab everything; all of their strongest equipment. Amarant is going to love this. He's been itching for a fight ever since we destroyed Necron."

Beatrix smiled and shook her head softly as Eiko skipped back into the room she emerged from still ranting. "Don't say anything about what she changes into," Beatrix said to the shinobi. "She's had the same outfit for years and has never gotten rid of it since she left her home." The ninja nodded as Eiko reemerged from the room wearing an orange outfit that looked a little small on her and carrying a silver flute and a long racket.

"Good thing I modified this a bit with Lady Hilda's help," Eiko said. "Instead of most of the front being revealed, the back is uncovered." Beatrix only sighed in relief nodding.

"I shall be back in a moment," Beatrix said. She walked out the same doors as before leaving the ninjas alone with the excited teen.

"So where are you from?" Eiko asked.

"We are shinobi from Konoha," Tenten answered. "We are currently assigned to protect Queen Garnet from her assailant.

"How is the baby progressing?"

"The princess was born a few weeks ago," Tenten answered. "She is very healthy and Her Majesty has named her Princess Sita."

"How did Garnet come to acquire the aid of shinobi?"

"Only Her Majesty can answer that," Neji said speaking up for the first time. "We only follow what missions our leader gives us and we do them with no questions and no hesitation."

Eiko nodded. Before she could ask another slew of questions, the main entryway opened revealing Beatrix leading a group of people in. Six people walked in behind Beatrix all carrying weapons of some sort. To the surprise of the ninja, one carried a large fork and another had a claw contraption in his right hand. The door closed shut behind the last person with a clang.

"Tenten, Neji, may I introduce Captain Aldebert Steiner of the Knights of Pluto, Vivi Orunitier, Freya Crescent of Burmecia, Quina Qu, and Amarant Coral," Beatrix introduced. The group nodded as their names were called except Amarant who made no move or sound. "I believe this is all that was requested for the final message. Neji if you please?"

Neji nodded. "She simply said this, 'Your skills are needed once again to protect our countries. Get your equipment and get on the ship before I will have to send either Rumah or Ark to come and get you.'"

Freya smiled. "That won't be necessary," she said switching her spear from one shoulder to the other. "We grabbed all our supplies and equipment as soon as all of us heard that there was trouble again in Alexandria. We've kept everything ready for in case Dagger was found."

Tenten nodded. "If we may go now then," she suggested. "The sooner we leave Alexandria, the sooner that Neji and I can get back to Her Majesty."

The group nodded except for Amarant again. "I must stay and take care of the castle and the people," Beatrix explained. "Take care of our queen and bring her back safely."

The group left the castle heading back toward the docks. Once on the ship, the man nodded to the ninja and disappeared into the same cabin as before. "We will arrive in about four hours," Tenten told the group. "There is one cabin with a bed for the girls. The boys can find other places to rest."

Eiko chuckled. "Let's go then," she said. "We will need our rest before we arrive." The girls left for the cabin leaving the boys on the deck. Amarant said nothing but sat down away from everyone else. Neji did the same but sat next to the door leading to the girls' bedroom. The other found spots just as the ship bolted out of the harbor and away from Alexandria.


End file.
